


Christmas Family Vacation

by NikkiS71



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Loving family moments, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiS71/pseuds/NikkiS71
Summary: Sesshomaru and InuYasha have planned a family holiday vacation, just them and their 3 pups. When an uninvited family member invites themself to the family festivies. How will the house of Takahiro handle the new development?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru and InuYasha have planned a family holiday vacation, just them and their 3 pups. When an uninvited family member invites themselves to the family festivites. How will the house of Takahiro handle the new development?

I neither own, nor make _ **ANY**_ profit from the **InuYasha** series in any way, shape, or form. This is just for enjoyment and **LOVE** of the series and it's characters. _**PEACE**_!

* * *

 

  
  
**A Christmas Family Vacation**

_**by NikkiS71** _

 

_ **Takahiro Residence** _

It's 2 weeks until Christmas, and InuYasha Takahiro is sitting in his kitchen. With his favorite mug of steaming hot coffee in his hand, he looks over his list of things to do before his family goes on vacation. Taking a carefully sip of the molten brew, he picks up his pen as he starts checking off the items on it.

"Let's see. Make sure all bags are packed and ready to go. Check. Stop grocery delivery service for the next 3 weeks. Check. Have 3 weeks worth bags of coffee and cocoa. Check. Put mail and newspaper service on hold for the next 3 weeks. Check. Inform security to make extra sweeps of the grounds twice a day. Check. Call gas and electric service for cabin turned on. Check. Ship pups Christmas presents to cabin. Check. Go to bank and get extra cash for trip. Well, that was Sesshoumaru's department, so that's a big check." He smiles. Picking up his mug and sipping from it. Looking over to his right, he smiles as he notices his 4 year old daughter has just finished her lunch. Her long, thick silver hair gathered back into a long plait down the her back and was tied with a pink bow. Wide innocent golden eyes, that shone like the sun, looked up at him with love and joy. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face, even as he wondered if she ate more than she's wearing! Putting his cup down, he picks up a napkin and begins to clean off the giggling little girls face. "My goodness, kiddo, your father might have been right about you being a buta* youkai, than inu." He mumbles, as he unties the cloth that kept her dress clean. "There we go. Now, there's my pretty pup! Have you had enough?"

"Hai, Tochan, Masumi is full now", she giggled as she answered him. Picking up her plate to show him. "See, Masumi good koinu!" She announced, as those cute little furry ears on top of her head wiggled with happiness.

Chuckling at her antics, he nuzzled her plump cheek with his nose. Loving the sweet scent that was all her own. "Yes, you are a very good pup." He assures her, as he begins to unstrap her from her chair. He only gets the first buckle undone, when the phone rings. "Ah...that reminds me." Going to his list again. "Get the phone and cable service turned on at the cabin!" Check! Getting up to answer the phone, he turns to his child, "sit there and be good, Masumi. Tochan will let you out in a minute."

"Yes, Tochan!" She says, letting her little feet swing as she picks up her new doll. Pretending to wipe her face off. Humming a song to her.

Picking up the phone, he reads the caller ID, and sighs heavily with a smirk on his face. "Moshi-moshi, Oka-san, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" He says, cradling the phone against his shoulder and cheek. He goes back to and resumes his task of freeing her for her nap. "Your calling at a good time. Sumi's just finished her lunch and I'm about to put her down for a nap. Hold on." He holds out the phone to the little girl, "Hey, Masumi, say hello to your Obaasan."

Yaa, obaa-chan! This is Masumi, how are you?" The girl says, bubbling over in excitement that she's talking to her grandmother. Over the handset, the girl hears the sweet melody of her beloved Obaasan. "Hai, Masumi-chan, ogenki desuka, my dearest girl?" "Masumi's fine, Obaa-chan! Masumi got the dolly you sent me, she's so pretty! Her name is Hana. We just ate our lunch and she made a big mess. So, Masumi had to clean her face! Masumi loves the pink dress she's wearing! Masumi loves pink! And, Masumi got the dress you sent too. Did you know it was pink too? Tochan let me wear it to school today. Masumi only had morning school today. Because teacher says that we are on vac...um...va-kay-tion!"

On the other line, Chihoshi chuckled softly as she listened to the girl's excited prattle. "Hai, my darling granddaughter, I'm did know pink was your favorite color. It was one of the reason's I chose the doll, and had the dress made special for you! You must tell your Tochan to send me a picture of you with your doll with his phone, alright?" Laughing as she heard the girl yell to her beloved Tochan, her grandmother's instructions. "Masumi, darling, let Obaa talk to your Tochan now. Love you, Sweetling."

"Okay, love you too, Obaa-chan. Buh-bye! Tochan, Obaachan wants you now." Handing the phone to her daddy, she hops down from her chair. "May Masumi watch t.v. now?"

Taking the receiver from her, he pats her on the head. "Yes, you may. But keep the volume low."

"Hai, Tochan!" She says as she skips off to the family room.

Sitting down at the vacant table, InuYasha returns the phone to his ear. Only to hear the soft chuckling of his mother in law. "My goodness, she is just a ball of never ending energy, isn't she? She and the twins must get it from you! I can't see my son expressing such enthusiasm over anything."

Sighing tiredly, Inu smiles. "Yeah. That along with a few of my lesser qualities, according to Sesshomaru. I'm not too sure about Shoichi and Shoji. Shoichi is just a carbon copy of him, while Shoji is a mixed mess!"

"Nonsense, they are all good children. You and my son ought to be very proud! Sesshomaru and the boys are not at home, I take it?"

Looking at the silver and black Tiffany Atlas watch, no it's just 12:40 here. The twins should be on their way home soon, and Sessho won't be here until 5:30. But, if you wanted Sessho for something, you should call his-" He stopped, as she interjected.

"No, no. I don't need to talk to him. Besides, I'm more than positive that if I call him, he won't answer. He's such an ungrateful son!" She sobs dramatically over the phone. "What kind of a son, moves his entire family all the way to America? So, far away and abandoning his poor aging mother! I don't have many years left, as you well know. And, I've dreamed my last days having my son, his beautiful mate, and those precious grandchildren with me! If your father was still alive, that son of mine would never dream of treating me so!"

As she goes on, Inu pinches the bridge of his nose trying to stave off the on coming headache. 'What? Last days, my eye. What a fucking drama queen! Poor and aging, huh? What a load! Two words that just don't sound right coming form her mouth!' he thought to himself as he listens to her tale of woe. "Oka-san, New York City can hardly be called the wilds of America. And, you know as well as I, we had to make the move so Sessho can oversee the expansion of the company himself. And, there was no way that I was going to stay in Japan while my mate was away." He told her, standing while gathering up Masumi's dirty dishes and putting them into the sink to do later. "And, the move was good for the pups. They the experience of new surroundings. They're loving it here."

"That doesn't make it better for me! I miss my family," she groans. "Which brings me to the purpose of this call." 'At last!' He grins, as he waits. "I've decided to come to New York to spend the holidays with my grandpups!" She boasts, sounding very smug with herself. 'Oh god no!' his mind screams, as she continues. "Now, I have made all the arrangements on my side. My plane will arrive at LaGardia airport on Tuesday at 9 am. So, I expect you or my 'charming' son to pick me up. And, bring the pups with you! I shall want to spend the rest of the day resting. So Wednesday, I fully expect you to escort me and the children on a shopping spree. Then we could have lunch, then-"

"What. Wait, Okaansan!" InuYasha jumps in, his mind reeling over what she said. "Mother, you can't come to here for the holidays!"

 "Oh, and whyever not, dear?" She asks, her voice tinged slightly with destine. "What? Has my only son closed off the whole of the North America, to shield you from his oh so horrid mother? Is it HIS intention to bar me from ever having a relationship with my own grandpups?"

"No! It's nothing like that! I swear!" He scrambles quickly to answer. "It's just that...well." Over the phone, he could hear the impatient tapping of one manicured claw as she awaits his answer. Sighing heavily, he decides to just bit the bullet. "Well, Okaasan, you can't come to New York for the holidays, because we won't be here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you see. We decided that since this is our first Christmas here in the States. And, they've adjusted so well to the move and all. We, Sessho and I, decided to take them on a little trip. A ski trip Upstate." He rushed in his explanation. Hoping that she won't get all crazy and overreact, as she's prone to do. "So that's why you can't come. We aren't gonna be here."

Minutes felt like hours as he waited for her response. _'Oh fuck, she's gonna blow a gasket! And, **PLEASE** don't let her get any ideas, Sesshou will kill me!'_ He freezes when joyous peels of laughter come into his ears, causing the silver flaps to hid in his thick mane. "Is that all it is, you dear boy? Oh-ho ho! I completely understand now. You should have just said that from the start, silly boy!"

InuYasha, thinking he's dodged a big bullet smiles, "I'm so glad you understand, Okaasan. Sesshomaru and I just wanted to have a nice quiet family vacation with the children. Just to get away from the city for a little while."

"Hai, hai. I get it, so what hotel will you be staying in?"

"No, we aren't staying in a hotel. An associate of Sessho's has given us the use of his cabin in the Adirondacks Mountains. There a little town just at the foot of the mountain and a huge lake on behind the cabin. It should be really great the pups are really excited!"

"Yes, it sounds wonderful! A wondrous idea for a family vacation! I'm sure we will have a wonderful time!" She gushes excitedly. "Oh, I'm glad I packed my warmest clothing for the trip! I wouldn't want to have to have you rush me to the store for extra things!"

 _'Oh hell to the fucking no!'_ "Wait, what? Okaasan, what are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, InuYasha dear? I'm coming with you of course! Oh, and what a truly wondrous time we shall have! All of us together as a family should be! Oh, it will be grand, dear boy, just grand! Now, when are we planning to be off. Maybe I should leave Japan early, so I won't hold us up. Oh, Yasha dear, this will be so much fun!"

Sinking slowly into his chair, InuYasha hangs his head. Wondering just how he got himself into this. _'Great, just great! Spending Christmas and New Year's with Chihoshi Takahiro. Oh, Sesshomaru is going to kill me!'_ "Yeah, Okaasan, sounds really fun," he said with the tone of a man on his way to his execution. "We're leaving on Wednesday, so you'll be here just in time." _'To watch your son murder me!'_ He added to himself. They chatted for a few minutes more, before they hung up. Turning to the door, he sees little Masumi enters with a huge yawn.

"Tochan, Masumi and Hana are sleepy." Rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists, she then reaches up for her daddy to pick her up and carry her and her baby to bed. "Tochan, looks sad. Why?" She asks, concern marring her lovely features.

"No, sweetie, Tochan isn't sad." He smiles as he nuzzles her cheek. "Tochan has some exciting news." Looking into her sweet face, now alight with excitement. "It seems that your Obaasan will be coming with us on our vacation."

The bubbly 4 year old squeals with delight! "Yay, Obaachan is coming!" 'Well, at least your happy,' he thinks to himself as he carries his little girl to bed for a long overdue nap. _'Shit! I just hope you father won't try to take a layer off my ass with that damn energy whip of his!'_

_**TBC...** _

Chihoshi- 1000 stars Shoichi- prosperous first born son Shoji- faithful second born son Masumi- increasing beauty; true purity Atlas chronograph watch from Tiffany and Co. is my hubby's dream watch. Damn thing is $8,800! That is why he's still dreaming of it! Inu- dog Koinu- puppy Buta- pig


	2. Christmas Family Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru and InuYasha have planned a family holiday vacation, just them and their 3 pups. When an uninvited family member invites themselves to the family festivites. How will the house of Takahiro handle the new development?

**A Christmas Family Vacation**

**by NikkiS71**

**Takahiro Residence...**

InuYasha took the prime rib out of the rotisserie, InuYasha set it on the counter to rest.  **Bing**. Walking to the counter, he turned off the rice cooker and placing it's contents on a large serving bowl. He paused as, he checked his watch for the 10,000th time. 5:10pm. He sighed heavily.  _'Damn, he's gonna kill me. He gonna rip out my guts, and put them in a bowl.'_ He ranted to himself, as he pulled the out the pan of garlic roasted red potatoes. 'It's not my fault got damn it! I had to tell her. If I hadn't and she just showed up it would have made it worse.' Placing the potatoes on the counter, Inu checks his watch again. 5:20. "Shit. And, of course he would be on time. Ice king would never be late. ** _No-oo-o_** , Not mister I am the perfect balance of this world", he griped to himself, not realizing that he had an audience.

He jumps, grasping his chest turning to see his 15 year old twins standing in the door of the kitchen watching him.  The eldest Shoichi; had his father's indigo crescent moon on his forehead, and twin maroon stripes on his cheeks, wrists, shoulders, and ankles.  The boy was the more 'uptight' of the 2, like his father.  Standing next to him, was Shoji.  Being the more laid back one.  He was a perfect mixture of his parents.  Sporting most of Sesshoumaru's features, except he was missing the crescent moon on his forehead.  Another thing that set him apart form his twin, was his eyes.  He had his To-san's wide honey gold eyes.  The bright orbs danced with playful mischief.  "See, Ichi, I told you that something was up with To-san.  He's been talking to himself and checking his watch every 5 to 10 minutes," the teen informed his brother.  "Creepy, huh?"

"Damn it, how long have you 2 brats been standing there," asked their distracted To-san, once he recovered from his initial shock.  "Ichi, Sho, what are you guys doing sneakin' up on me like that!  I swear, you two get more like your father every damn day!  What in the hell do you want anyway?"  The eldest, Shoichi, lifted one slender brow and smirked.  "Sho informed me that you were acting more strange than normal.  I was merely curious to see if that was even possible."

Crossing his arms over his chest, InuYasha shook his head giving a half smile of his own. _'Well, at least some of me rubbed off somewhere.'_   Looking up to the clock on the wall, 5:20.  He turned to the shorter carbon copies of his mate.  "Now go up and get yourselves washed up for dinner.  You're ChiChi-ue will be home any minute, and you know how he  _ **DEMANDS**_  punctuality. So, off with you."  He waved them off, dismissively.  "And, help you sister get ready for dinner, too!"  Calling out to them when they left to do as told, chuckling as he heard the usual simultaneous 'Hai'.

InuYasha's ears twitched, as the lock on the front door click open; and he heard concert of his sons as they greeted him.  "O-kaeri*, Chichi-ue."

A shiver ran down his back as he heard the deep velvety voice of his mate. "Arigatoo, my sons. I trust you have been well today?"

"Yes, sir!"  The answered, then took their leave to do what they were told.  A few moments later, InuYasha was encased from behind in the strong arms of his aniki/mate of over 510 years.  He leaned back, tilting his head to the side.  Allowing his husband as much access as possible to his neck.  " _Hmm-mm_... I do not know which smells better.  The roast or..." he paused, taking a deep sniff of his lover's sweet scent before reaching up and nipping at one beloved puppy ear.  "The one that cooked it."  

Smiling softly, Inu turned in his husbands arms to wrap his own around his neck.  Lifting his face, he touches his warm lips to that of his husbands.  "I would think that it would be me, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait until later to be sure."  He laughed, feeling the deep rumble coming from his beloved's chest.  Rubbing their noses together, then licked under his chin.  "Dinner is ready.  Go and get washed.  The quicker you do, the quicker we can get to _'dessert'_.  When he turns away to set the table, he yelps as he's swatted playfully on his tight ass.  Looking back, the sharp retort dies on his lips as a sinful wink is thrown in his direction.  "Damn horny old dog", he mutters.

Forty-five minute later the family is seated around the dining room table.  Sesshoumaru at the one end, flanked on both sides by their sons while InuYasha sat at the other end, with their daughter and her doll.  "Shoichi, Shoji, how are your studies going?  I trust that you both did well on your midterm exams?"

Ichi sits up straighter to address his father.  "Hai, chichi-ue, Uhara-sensei* said that he will have our exam results by the end of this week.  But, I am confident that  ** _'I'_**  will be highest scored...Again."  He said with a sly smirk pointed at his brother.  Who returned the smirk, mockingly uttering, "Stuck up, kiss ass!"  To which the following "Bite me" remark was sounded.

The battle of words was brought to an abrupt halt, when their chichi-ue decided that enough was enough.  "That will do, the both of you," their father said sternly.  "Shoichi, you are not to bait your otooto* in such a manner.  I don't mind that you compete with each other, but never forget that you are brothers."  When the boy bows his silver head, Sesshou turns to his younger son.  "Shoji, the same goes for you as well.  You are expected to show the proper respect that is due to your aniki*.  You both have the responsibility of showing the proper example to your imooto*.  Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai, gomen Chichi-ue." Muttered the thoroughly chastised boys.

Rising a finely etched brow, and nods in approval.  "Good, now you both know the punishment for your little outburst."  He watches as the boys rose from their chairs.  Going to the service window overlooking into the kitchen.  Shoichi unscrews the lid on a large glass jar, half almost full of money (mostly because of a certain InuHanyou).  Both boys reach into their pockets, pulling out a dollar each of them place it into the **'Swear Jar'**.  Placing the jar back, they return to their seats.

Watching the whole exchange with interest, little Masumi turns her sweet gaze to her To-san.  "Is To-san mad at Ichi and Sho?  Did Ichi and Sho do bad?"

Sesshoumaru smiled at his little girl warmly.  "No, musume.  I am not mad at your brothers.  However they did act in a shameful manner just now, so they had to be corrected."  

"Oh," said the girl in childish understanding.

"Now, Masumi. How was your day. I trust you did well in your classes?"

A silver head nodded vigorously, "Hai To-san.  Masumi had a vewy good day!  I did finger painting with Desiwee sensei and Tasha sensei helped me make orn-nee-mints fo' our Chwistmas twee!  And, den Desiwee sensei said dat we we'e gonna have a special guest.  The door opened, and den Santie Claus came in with one of his elf's!"  Masumi tilted her little head to the side as she thought.  "But, you know To-san, Santie looked a lot like Jowge sensei, Ichi and Sho's baseball coach."  Sesshoumaru and InuYasha looked at each other and smiled as she continued her recount of her day.  "Oh, and the elf was kind of big too.  He looked like Da'wen sensei, but he had ears like your To-san!"  

That is when Sho chimed in.  "Yeah, but I heard that 'Santa' and his 'elf' had to be escorted out.  It seems that Santa told the little kids in Sumi's class that he's not the one that should be thanked.  That kids should give props to their dads instead.  Since, Santa Claus no better than a common criminal.  Breaking and entering.  And, Darren sensei- um- I mean the 'elf' said instead of Christmas we should all be celerbrating a true holiday, like Kwanzaa!"  Said the silver haired boy, with an amused smirk.

That's when Shoichi added; "yes, that is when I heard Desiree and Tasha sensei threw the books that they were reading to the kids.  Hitting him in right in the head.  Not only that but Principle Lopez Sama was also there.  Sumi said that she hit coac- um **_Santa_**  with a bat, and dragged him out of the room.  Yelling at him all the way!"  This had both the boys laughing their heads off.  Until all humor was halted by a stern look from both their Chichi-ue and To-san.

Looking at InuYasha, she asked, "ToChan, wat is a a Kan-see?"

"Kwanzaa, is an African celebration of the holiday.  It's 7 days long and celebrates 7 principles of family culture."  Thinking to himself he tried to remember what he had heard in his studies.  "I believe they are Unity, Self-Determination, Work and Responsibility, Cooperative Economics, Purpose, Creativity, and Faith."

"Oh wow, To-Chan!  Dat sounds like fun!  Can we do dat for Chwistmas to?"

"Well, tell you what.  I'll go to the store and buy a couple of books on Kwanzaa.  Maybe we can practice it this year.  What do you say?"  InuYasha chuckled happily watching happiness in his baby girl's face.

Sesshoumaru, who had been chastening the boys for their manners, then turned his gaze back to Masumi.  He smiled, as he addressed her.  "Masumi finish what is was you were saying."  

Little Masumi was currently wiping off the juice from her doll's mouth.  Then turned her sweet face to her To-san, she finished her tale with great excitement.  "Oh yeah, I almost fo'got!  Victowia sensei came back from having her baby today.  She bwought in pictuwes of her new baby and Chwistmas cookies!  They looked like little twees!"  Turning to her To-chan with a slight frown marring her sweet face.  "To-chan?  Will we have a Chwistmas twee at cabin?"

Wiping the her face, InuYasha nodded.  "Yes, we will have a tree.  In fact, when we get there we will be able to go out, pick and chop down our own tree.  Does that sound like fun?"

Gasping in pure delight, the little angel practically jumped out of her seat clapping her little hands.  "Yay!  We get a Chwistmas twee, we get a Chwistmas twee!  And, Masumi will get to make it pwetty with To-san, To-chan, Ichi-nii, and Sho-nii!"  Turning to her To-san, who was lifting a glass of wine to his lips.  The unknowingly girl asked a question that floored everyone.  "Do you think Obaa-chan will like to make the twee pwetty with us too, To-san?"  

At the mention of his mother, Sesshoumaru stills as the glass meets his lips.  Lowering it, he turns his gaze to his daughter, who was still prattling on.  "My hime, what was that about your obaa-san?  Masumi, why would you think your Obaa-san would be helping us decorate our tree?  She is home in Japan."

Frowning in childlike confusion, the little puppy eared girl tilted her head to the side.  "Well, when she called today, I thought I heawd To-chan say dat she was coming to see us."  Turning to her very nervous To-chan, she asks in her innocence.  "To-chan, isn't dat what Obaa-chan said to you over the phone when she called today?"  

Shaking visibly, InuYasha's gulped hard!  His eyes quickly shifting meet his husband's hard glare. _'Oh shit, he's gonna rip me a new one!'_

" _I_ _n-u-Ya-sha_ ," Sesshoumaru growled lowly.  Ice dripping from his tone, as he glared at his mate.  InuYasha jumped, as one long ultra sharp claw tapped impatiently on the table.  "Is there something you need to tell me, koishii?"

"Hey!  Who wants dessert?  Ichi, Sho, Masumi, I got that strawberry cake from the Silvermoon bakery on Broadway!  Who wants a slice?"  Jumping up to get the cake, when he is hit with his mates powerful youki.  Forcing him back into his seat.  The children to whimper and lower their heads.  InuYasha and Masumi's koinu ears took refuge in the thick locks of silver hair.

"I asked you a question, otooto.  I expect an answer,  **now** ," he growled.

Licking his lips nervously, InuYasha sent a small prayer to whatever gods would listen.  "Okay, Sesshou.  Haha-hue called earlier, and said that she was coming to visit us.  She kept going on and on about how lonely she was in Japan, and how she missed us.  Especially, the children.  I couldn't let her just come here when I knew we weren't gonna be here.  So, I told her and she just sort of invited herself to vacation with us.  She's gonna be here the day before we leave.  And, that's all there is to it."  When he finished, he noticed the cool, almost glacier-like stare Sesshoumaru was giving him.  Then without a word, Sesshoumaru calmly rose from his chair.  Walking to the service window, he picked up the jar and walked back to the table.  Unscrewing the top, he pulled out his wallet.

"Boys, take your sister and retire to your rooms," he states coolly as he pulled out a mass of 50's and 100's from his wallet.  Shoving them in the jar one at a time.

InuYasha's eyes went wide, frantically watching his sons making ready to leave with their sister.  "Ah, boys...Wouldn't you like to have a big slice of cake before you go?  Masumi, sweetie, To-chan has strawberry ice cream with whole strawberries!"  The children paused for a moment, but then snapped too, when they heard their chichi-ue's loud growl.

**"BOYS OUT, NOW!"**  

With that, Shoji unlatched his little sister from her chair.  Picking her up, the boys sent their To-san a look a sympathetic look before exiting quickly for their room with Masumi in tow,  _'Gomen, To-san.  It's been nice knowing you!'_

**Master bedroom a couple of hours later...**

Sesshoumaru lays on his side of the bed looking over the contracts that he brought home with him.  He reaches over and grabs his glass of brandy from his night stand.   He looks to his left as the door to the master bathroom opens.  He watches as InuYasha steps out dressed in read cotton boxers and a loose red T-shirt, before turning his gaze back to his work.  

InuYasha finishes braiding his hair into one long braid, the hanyou walks over sitting down on his side of the bed.  He sighs then lays back with his back propped up against several thick pillows.  Reaching over he picks up the book on his nightstand, opening it to the last page he was on.  But, he closes the book just as soon an he opens it tossing it back on the table.  Looking to his mate, he sighs. "Sesshou, I really didn't have a choice.  I couldn't very well tell her  _ **NOT**_  to come.  You know I had to invite her. She is your mother, for fuck's sake."

Sesshoumaru sighs putting away his contracts, he leans back taking a sip from his glass then placing it back down.  "No, I know you couldn't say no."  Looking over to his mate, Sesshoumaru pulls him into his arms.  Burying his nose in Inu's hair, he breathes in deeply.  "I'm just disappointed that is all.  I was just looking forward to a quiet vacation with just our family.  The boys are getting older, they're lives are going into some many different directions.  They making new friends and going out into the world.  And, Masumi," he sighs into his mates thick locks.  "I work so much, even though I'm home in the evenings, I feel like I'm missing out on her.  On all 3 of them."  Closing his eyes, he pulls InuYasha closer into his embrace.  "I feel as though I'm losing my connection with my own family.  I was looking forward to this trip to get to spend more time with them. And, with you."

Smiling, InuYasha snuggled into his mate.  "Sesshoumaru, the children look up to you.  They feel nothing but pride in knowing you as their father.  And, believe me, they  _ **DO**_  know you!  Hell, Ichi is just like you in everyway, it's freaking scary!  Sho is just happy when you look in his damn direction.  And, Masumi.  Hell, she thinks that there's no one in this world better than her To-san!"  Inu licks his mates chin, before nuzzling it with the tip of his nose.  Wrapping his arms around him.  "And, I happen to think, you're pretty hot stuff."  Smiling coyly, "when your not being all prissy and shit."  He yelps as he's swatted on his perky round rump.  Then moans as the same hand begins to squeeze and rob the taut globes, sneaking underneath the waistband of his boxers to grope those soft globes.  

"You do realize that your gonna have to make this up to me, don't you?"  He said with a sexy grin and an evil gleem in his eye.

With a grin of his own, InuYasha looked into his mate's eyes. "Whaddya have in mind?"

Wiggling his eyebrows, Sesshoumaru pulled his mate underneath him with a sensual growl.  "I can think of a few of things!"  Sealing his mouth to the soft plump one of his mate.  He proceeded to show him just what he had in mind!  And, InuYasha was loving every moment of it!

_**TBC...** _

O-kaeri- meaning welcom home 

Chichi-ue- meaning Father (An ancient honorfic. It is how Sesshomaru refered to his and InuYasha's father)

To-san- also meaning father or dad.

To-chan- considered the less formal of Chichi-ue or tosan. commonly equal to daddy.

Aniki- Older brother 

Otooto- Younger brother 

Omooto- Younger sister 

Obaa san- Grandmother. In little Masumi's case, she calls her Obaa chan- Grandma. Less formal because she is considered the baby.

Arigatoo- Thank you.

Gomen- Sorry.

Musume- daughter.

Sensei- Teacher/ Professor.

Koishii- Beloved

Silvermoon bakery- is an actual bakery in NYC. It's on Broadway and it has an awesome cake! My husband took me there once on our 10th anniversary.


	3. Christmas Family Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru and InuYasha have planned a family holiday vacation, just them and their 3 pups. When an uninvited family member invites themselves to the family festivities. How will the house of Takahiro handle the new development?

**Disclaimer: I make no profit from InuYasha!**

* * *

 

_**A Christmas Family Vacation** _

_**by NikkiS71** _

 

**Highway I-87N**

A shiny deep burgundy Jeep Grand Cherokee navigated it's way down **I-87**  towards the Adirondacks.  InuYasha stares out of the window, watching the scenery zoomed pass.  He watching as the city limits; with it's stores and skyscrapers, were quickly replaced with private homes and open fields.  Homes gave way to the open highway, lined with miles of snow covered trees and foliage.  Sighing peacefully, he closes his eyes for a moment taking in the quiet.  Until... "Sesshomaru, dear."  _'Oh shit!'_ Wide golden eyes snapped open, "don't you think your going a little fast for this terrain?  Remember, you are responsible for the lives of _**our**_ little family."  InuYasha turned to the left, just in time to watch powerful leather bound claw tipped fingers tighten on the steering wheel.  Sesshomaru's face was the picture of calm, but his demonic aura was slowly rising.  A deep low growl rumbles from within his chest.

 

Hoping to defuse the situation, InuYasha looked past the twins to where is beautiful mother in law sat with his 4 year old perfection in pink and white.  Dressed in a pure white full length mink coat, with matching hat.  Her dainty well manicured claws warm inside of her white fur muff.  Chihoshi was the picture of winter elegance, not to mention unfathomable wealth.  Almond shaped golden eyes watched as her granddaughter played quietly with her doll.  The scene would have been a heart warming moment... had it been anyone else's family.

"Okaa-san, the roads are very clear and conditions are excellent for this time of year.  Sesshomaru's barely doing the speed limit as it is," he smiles, reassuring the woman.  "Sessho wouldn't let any harm come to us.  Besides, he just had the Jeep serviced so we are in no danger."

Chihoshi turns from her grandpup, and states with a sweet smile.  "Hmm...  I suppose you are right InuYasha dear.  Of course I know my son is more than capable of keeping his mate and pups safe form all dangers."  Then, turning sly eyes away she smirks at the back of her son's silver head.  "I guess it's just my age catching up with me.  I'm just a grandmother, who is concerned for the welfare of son's mate and pups."  Taking a slender hand out of the furry warmth, she waved it dismissively in his direction.  "Continue, my son, and pay your aging mother no mind."  She smiles calmly, "just as you usually do."  She adds, digging-ly.  Ignoring the low irritated growls coming from the drivers seat, and the hastily hushed pleas for calm.  Instead, she turns her attention to the twins in the middle seats.

"Shoichi-kun, dear," she calls to the eldest pup.  At the sound of his name, silver haired teen closes the book in his hands turning to face his grandmother.  "How are your studies going?  You are aware that as the first born, you are expected to set the proper example for your otooto* and omooto*.  It is imperative that you work hard, and be an asset to you lineage.  As the heir to the Takahiro family.  It falls upon you to carry on the strength of our family's good name."

"Hai Obaa-sama, _this_ Shoichi is well aware of his duty and will succeed.  I will do our noble heritage proud, and bring honor to the family."

A look of sheer pride and a bit of smugness shone in her ethereal features.  "Marvelous, I expect nothing less from the grandpups of the great Inu No Taisho!"

A deep and stern voice called out from the driver's seat.  "Haha-ue.   _ **My**_ son is well aware of his duties to his family, and he fulfills them to the best of his abilities.   **All** of our pups rise to every challenge, and are well aware of their parents pride in them."

One slender silver brow rose, as she takes in the words of her son.  "I am merely insuring that all that MitsuoNami* had started will be upheld and maintained for generations to come.  You're father worked tirelessly to build the very foundation in which you've built upon, **_My_** son."  Her golden eyes then shifted to her second grandson.  "And, what of you, my dear Shoji-kun?  How are you doing with your studies?"  

Shoji, who had his earphones in his ears, missed his Obaa-san addressing him.  Ichi, nudged him with his elbow, pointing behind him with his thumb.  Quickly snatching his dark blue Dr. Dre urBeats earbuds out of his ears.  He turned off his iPhone5, and shifted around to his Obaa-san.  "Gomen*, Obaa-san, I didn't hear you."

Her eyes narrowed a bit, one brow rising then she smiled.  "I was inquiring as to your studies, and training dear boy."  She asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.  "How do you see your future?  What are your goals, dear?"

"Well, I do pretty well in my studies, Obaa- san," he said a little nervousness creeping into his voice.  Shoji has always been a rather sensitive boy.  Even though he has a deep respect and love for his Obaa- san, the woman had the uncanny ability of scaring the hell out of him!  "I've done very well this semester.  Not as well as Ichi, but I was able rate in the top 10% of my class."

"Top 10?"  She sighed, with a speck of disappointment.  "Well, I guess that just leave more room for improvement during the next semester, doesn't it my dear boy?"  

Shoji bowed his head in disappointment.  He was a really good student, and always tried really hard to pay attention in school.  But, he's more at home with his headphones on his ears, and his sketch pan in his hands.  Try as he might, he never quite matched up to his older brother.  And, he hated to disappoint anyone.  Facing forward in his seat, Shoji nodded, "Hai, Obaa-san. I will do my best."

Chihoshi nodded with approval, happy to know that she done her duty as a grandmother.  Encouraging her grandpups to do well in life.  Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was more than a little upset.   _'What in all that's holy does she think she's doing? How **DARE**  she belittle **MY**  son!'_  Sneaking a peek in the rear view mirror at his son's bowed head, Sesshoumaru spoke up.  "Haha-ue.  Shoji is an excellent student.  The boy tries his best in everything he does."  He mentioned his chest filling with pride for all of his and his mate's pups.  "Plus, the boy is an amazing artist, much like his To-San."  Looking over to his mate, he takes his hand bringing it to his lips; kissing InuYasha's gloved knuckles.

InuYasha nodded in complete agreement, "that's right, Okaa- san.  Shoji happens to be an excellent artist.  He has already won several New York State art competitions."  He added, looking over his shoulder at his youngest son.  "If he keeps it up, I'm gonna put some of his work in my gallery.  Let the world see how good he is!"  

Hearing his parents words of encouragement, Shoji lifts his head.  A soft warm glow of pride lit in his golden eyes.  Feeling another nudge to his side, he looks over to Ichi who gives him a smile and wink.  Ichi holds out his fist to his younger brother.  Shoji smiles and touches his fist to his brother's, before putting his earbuds back in and turning on his tunes.  

Unseen by any of the other occupants of the car, Chihoshi pulled her fur collar closer to herself.  Hiding the sly smile that lit her face.  Her attention was once again called to Masumi, as the honey-eyed pup showed her grandmother how she and her baby matched.  A half an hour later, the Jeep's navigation system signaled to Sesshoumaru that his turn was coming up.  Sesshoumaru turned the traction dial for snow, as he turned onto the narrow snow covered path leading to the hidden cabin.  "Sesshoumaru, dear.  Don't you think you're going little fast for this terrain?"

**"Grrrrrrrr!"**

"Ochitsuite*, Sessho, please!

* * *

 

**MitsuoNami** \- Mitsuo meaning shinning man, and Nami means Of great reknown. I thought it would be a perfect name for the Late great and noble ruler.

**Ochitsuite** \- Calm down.

**Gomen** \- Sorry.

**Otooto** \- Younger brother. (Also can be spelled **otouto** )

**Omooto** \- Younger sister. (Sometimes spelled **o** **mouto** )


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I make no profit from InuYasha! Okay my friends here's yet another chapter for you.**

* * *

 

"Spoken words"

'thoughts'

**"Talking though links"**

_**A Christmas Family Vacation** _

_**by NikkiS71** _

**Marshall Family Cabin...**

Sesshoumaru drove the Jeep up the narrow path leading up to a huge log cabin, hidden in the dense woods.  Rolling up to the large iron gate, he rolled down his window.  Sesshoumaru punched in the code he was given, and waited as the massive gate silently rolled open.  "Whoa, Sesshou," Yasha exclaimed, getting his first look at the wood and stone mansion.  "Now, _**THIS**_  is impressive!"  Turning from the log structure, he glanced at mate.  "Whose cabin did you say this belonged too?"

Sesshoumaru smiled, "You remember my old friend, Rupert Marshall, don't you?"

InuYasha frowned for a moment as he thought.  "Oh, you mean that old Ougon Washi* youkai we met about 200 years ago?  The one from England, that owns that big pharmaceutical research company?"

"One and the same, little mate," he explained.  "He came to New York last week.  He's expanding his holding here in the states.  He called and invited me to tea before he left."  Smiling he continued, "it was then that I told him about us taking the pups on vacation.  But, we couldn't decide were to go.  That is when he mentioned that he and his family owned a small cabin in these woods.  When he showed me a picture of it, I thought it was a perfect getaway."  

InuYasha whistled through his teeth, "a _'little'_  family cabin?  I bet this thing looks makes the White House look like a shack!"  InuYasha chuckled.  Looking behind him to the pups, who were also staring at the _'cabin'_ before them.  "Well, pups, what do you think?"  

"Whoa, this is way cool!"  Gleamed Shoji, looking out of his window.  He had been silently admiring the landscape of the path.  Like his To-San, Sho's artist's eye already assessing the land.  Trying to figure which angles he liked the best.  Wondering if he would have time to sketch anything before the light goes.  Turning his eyes front, they widen with excitement, nudging his brother and pointing.  "Hey, Ichi, look at that lake!  The contrasts between the mountains and it's mirror image on the lake is awesome!"  InuYasha smiled upon hearing this, he felt pride in his pup's developing artist's eye.  It made him happy that he, and his pup could share the same interest in art.

Shoichi was happy for his brother, but his interests here focused on a different sight.  A large buck appeared through the trees, then disappeared.  Like it had never been there at all.  "Chichi- ue?"  

"Yes, my son?"  

"Do you think we would be able to have a hunt like you and To-San used too?  Back when you said you lived off the land."  He asked, his voice dripping with excitement of watching his sires and learning from them.  He and his brother and sister, where constantly enthralled by all the stories that they were told over the years.  Of their parents fights with each other, as well as with other demons.  Particularly, with a dark half demon that tried to rule the world.   _'What did Chichi- ue say that foolish hanyou's name was again?'_   He shrugged, not remember or caring about some stupid long dead delusional hanyou.

"We shall see, my son.  We shall see."  Sesshoumaru answered, seeing the buck himself.  He glanced over to his mate, sharing a feral smile.   **"Oh, HELL YES!"**  Speaking to each other through their mating link.  Pulling the Jeep up the circular driveway, Sesshoumaru stopped in front of the large stone steps leading to the wide wrap around porch.  "Well, everyone we're here."  Looking at the boys through the review mirror, "Shoichi.  Shoji.  You will both help me and your To-San with the suitcases.  Masumi, I expect you to be a good girl and stay out of the way."

Three voices called out "Hai, To-Sama!" simultaneously.  Causing their father to nod in approval, as everyone got out.

As Sesshoumaru and the boys were unloading the Jeep.  InuYasha was busy taking Masumi out of her car seat, and Chihoshi...  Well, she was, I guess you can say she was supervising.  "Sesshoumaru, dear, do be careful with my bags.  Gucci, you know."  She said, pulling her mink closer about herself.  "They are  _ **custom**_  made, darling.  I wouldn't want them damaged."  She smiled, as she turned and started for the cabin.

Sesshoumaru's lips formed a hard thin line, as he pulled the heavy cases from the back of the car.   _'Don't want them damaged, huh.'_    "I won't damage them.  I'll throw them into the lake, that's what I'll do!"  He muttering to himself, an evil smirk gracing his face.  

"What was that, dearest?" She asked.

"He said that he'll do his best, Okaa- Chihoshi."  InuYasha called out with a smile, "isn't that right, my mate?"  InuYasha explained, walking up behind Sesshoumaru wrapping his arms around his waist.  Offering a little comfort, to soothe his mate's ruffled nerves.  "It's just for the holidays.  It will be over soon."  He whispered into one elf-like ear.  "Remember how happy the pups are having us all here together."

Sesshoumaru sighed and turned to face his mate.  Placing the bags on the snow covered ground, he wrapped his arm around his young mate.  Leaning over, he gently kisses husband.  "I know, I know," he breathed against the warm soft lips.  "I shall endeavor to try for your and the pups sake, My precious mate.  But, I shall not be held responsible  _ **IF**_  she and her damned luggage are at the bottom of the lake."  They both snickered, as they kissed once more.  They're attention was snapped by an angry roar coming from the wide porch of the cabin.

**"SESSHOMARU! FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW MUCH MY LUGGAGE COST!"**  Sesshoumaru and InuYasha turned to see a frowning and extremely unhappy, Chihoshi.  She was standing on the porch with Masumi right beside her.  Her hands on her hips, as a small white leather Jimmy Choo boot tapped angrily on the wooden planks.  With little Masumi standing beside her, mimicking every move her Obaa- chan made.  "Yeah, To-San!  You know how much dat lou-gage cost!"  She said, trying her best to make her sweet little voice sound stern.

A loud growl sounded, shaking the ground.  Ichi and Sho carrying 2 suitcases each, stopped on the last step.  Turning around they stared at their parents.  Watching in amusement, as their poor dad struggled to keep their father from charging up the stairs to their Obaa sama.  Looking to each other, they used their link to speak. **"I'll bet you before this is over, Chichi-ue's gonna kill Obaa- sama!"**  Shoji smirked.  To which Shoichi shook his head.   **"Nope.  It's To- San that's gonna get it!"**  They looked back at their parents.  Seeing the feral look in their father's eyes, they shared the same thought.   **"It was nice knowin' you dad! R.I.P.!"**

After 15 tense minutes of trying to calm his irritated mate, the brothers finally make it into the cabin with the rest of the suitcases.  InuYasha put down his burden, looking around the spacious common room.  "Whoa, Sessh.  This is awesome!"  He gasped, walking further into the space.  The far side of the room was made up of a row of floor to ceiling windows, that gave a breathtaking view of the lake and mountains.  To the right, a massive stone fireplace built into the wall.  Next to that was a set of stairs leading up to the upper level, where the bedrooms were.  To the left side of the great room, was a huge gourmet kitchen.   _'Damn, I could feed a restaurant from this kitchen!'_   He smiled walking up to his mate.  "This place is great, Aniki."  Leaning up to kiss his husband's striped cheek.  "I love it, thank you for bringing us here."  He turned to the children with a smile.  "Hey pups, is this place great or what?  What should you say?"

"Arigatou gozaimasu*, Chichi- ue."  The boys said in unison.  While little Masumi walked up to her great father, pulling on his pant leg and holding her arms up to him.  Sesshoumaru bent down picking his little girl up.  "Hai, musume?"  He asked.

The cheerily little pup smiled, leaning up to place a wet kiss on her father's pale cheek. "Arigatou, To san!"

Watching the quaint little scene from by the door, were she stood rooted.  Chihoshi decided she will no longer be ignored.  "Ahem!"  She interjected, startling the little family.  "My children, I wish to freshen up a bit. Where are my rooms?"

InuYasha and Sesshoumaru shared a worried glance.  With the stress and re-juggling of adding her to their trip, the last thing they thought about was were she would sleep!  resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Sesshoumaru muttered under his breath.  "How about in a basket in the shed next to the car?"

"What was that, my son?  I didn't quite catch that."

Sesshoumaru was willing at this point to repeat himself, just this once.  Just to see the look on his perfect mother's porcelain vestige crack with indignity.  He was just about to open his mouth, when...  "Oh...Well... Okaa- san," InuYasha jumped in.  "Um... It's not like our winter residence on top of Mount Hakodate.  We get one room apiece, and yours is upstairs.  Last door on the left, next to Sumi's."  Turning his gaze to his sons.  "Boys, take your Obaa- san's suitcases upstairs, please."  The boys looked at the 4 heavy designer bags sitting on the floor, then looked up to their dad ready to protest.  But, whatever they were about to say, died on their lips when they saw the glare from their father.  With a sigh of utter defeat, each picked up 2 bags, and headed for the stairs.

One slender questioning brow raised, as she regarded her koinu eared son in law.  "Oh, I see.  Of course, I don't know what I was thinking."  She said a frosty smile ghosting her lips.  "Well, I'm sure I shall be quite... comfortable."  

Sesshoumaru then picked up this and his mate's suitcases, while InuYasha lifted Sumi's.  Heading up stairs to get everything squared away.  An hour later InuYasha was in the room, he was sharing with his mate.  He was putting some sweaters in a drawer, when he felt his mother in law's presence at the door.  Looking up, he watched as she knocked on the open door frame.  "Yasha, dear.  I have a favor to ask of you.  That is if you aren't to busy?"

"Um...No, Okaa- san.  I've just finished here, and I was about to go and see if the pups needed any help.  Then I was going to go down to get familiar with the kitchen.  What I can do for you?"  

Gliding into the bedroom, she gracefully sat on the corner of the bed.  "Well, dear, that is what I wanted to discuss with you."  It was at that moment, Sesshoumaru walked out of the adjacent bathroom into the bedroom.  He stopped short when he saw his mother sitting on the bed.  _'What in the hell does the old bitch want now?'_   Turning to the open case on the bed, he began to put his things away.  Choosing to completely ignore her.  "Well, It's about my room, InuYasha dearest."  Sesshoumaru could no longer resist the urge, he let his eyes roll in exasperation.   _'Uh-huh, this is how it starts. I told InuYasha we should have put the bitch in the shed!  But, nooo!  I'm wrong.  It's your mother Sesshoumaru.  There's no way we're putting her in a box in the shed.'_    **"I told you, you would regret not locking her in the shed, beloved,"** Sesshoumaru teased through their link with a devilish smirk.  

**"Shut it, Sesshoumaru!"**  InuYasha fired back.  "Is there something wrong with your room, Okaa- san?  Next to this one it's the second largest room in the house."

"No, dear.  It's very spacious and quite comfortable.  It's very nice.  It just that..." she said, flicking an imaginary piece of lint from her ice blue cashmere sweater.  "I just noticed that I'm sharing a bathroom with Masumi- chan."  

"Yes.  What about it?" Yasha asked, an apprehensive chill running through him.  "Well, that's just it, my dear.  With all of my personal item I need for the bathroom.  My make up, combs, brushes, my toothbrush, mouth wash, bath salts and oils.  There's simply not enough room.  So, I came up with a solution!"

**"It's not to late. I found a cardboard box out there. Get some blankets and a pillow. The shed would be a nice spot for her."**  

**"You are so not helping!"**  InuYasha growled through the link, as he regarded Chihoshi with a slightly scared smile. "What do you suggest, Okaa- san?"

A wide smile split Chihoshi's face, showing off a set of pearly white fangs.  "I was thinking that we could switch rooms!  Therefore, you could be closer to Masumi- chan if she needs help.  And, I would not be worried about her breaking or spilling anything."

**"IN HELL WE WILL."**  Sesshoumaru snapped at her.  InuYasha closed his eyes, as his ears retreated into his hair.  "You don't have to unpack everything you brought with you.  Furthermore, if you are so worried about the clumsiness of my pup, than why don't **YOU**  leave the more  **FRAGILE**  things in your room, Mother.

Staring in disbelief, Chihoshi stood up rounding the bed to stand before her son.  InuYasha quickly placing himself between them.  "How dare you talk to me in such a manner!  What an ungrateful son you turned out to be, Sesshoumaru!  I was merely making a suggestion that would be beneficial to all of us.  I'm sure that InuYasha would agree with me.  Besides, a pup as young as Masumi- chan shouldn't sleep as far away from her parents like she is."  Crossing her arms over her chest, she leveled a heated glare at her son.  "When you were her age, I remember your room being in the room adjacent to your father's and mine!"

"Well, that explains a lot." He hissed between tightly clenched fangs.

"Well, I never!" She gasped.

"I find that hard to believe, Haha- ue." He growled.

InuYasha, who was stuck in the middle, felt this head begin to explode.  Looking over to the doorway, he saw his 3 pups standing there staring at what was happening.  Although, his face was as stoic as his father's. Shoichi's eyes shifted nervously between his father and grandmother.  Worry shone in Shoji's eyes as he tried to comfort his omouto.  The little girl was standing there on the verge of tears, as she held her baby tightly to her chest.  InuYasha had to put a stop to this, and he had to do it now.  "Hey!"  He yelled, causing everyone to jump then stare in his direction.  "Stop.  Just stop."  Turning to the boys, "Ichi, Sho.  You're Obaa- san is feeling cramped and needs some space.  I want you to gather your omouto's things.  Move them into your room.  I'll be there in a few to help you straighten everything out.  Okay?"

"H-hai, To- san."  The pups left to do as their to- san asked, taking their sister with them.

Taking a deep breath, InuYasha turned to his mother in law and mate.  "Now, that is settled.  Okaa- san, you should feel less constricted. " Turning to his mate, "we will feel a lot better about Sumi- chan sleeping a little closer to us anyway." Shifting his gaze between mother and son, he smiled.  "Are we good?"  When he received no answer, he strengthen his voice. "I asked ARE. WE. GOOD.?"  

Staring at his mother over his mate's head, Sesshoumaru's eye twitched.  "Yes, love."  Returning the stare of her son.  Chihoshi smiled coldly.  "Of course, Yasha- kun."  Taking a deep breath, her smile warmed as she turned and left the room.  

"Mate."

"It's just for the holidays, Sesshou.  After that she's gone."  

**Four hours later...**

It took a couple of hours, but the everyone was finally settled in.  In the large family room Sesshoumaru was sitting in a chair reading the paper.  Ichi and Sho were playing a game of chess, while little Sumi and her doll cheered on.  Clearly not understanding what they were doing.  InuYasha spent the hour learning his way around the massive kitchen, while putting away the groceries they'd brought.  He was just about finished with dinner, when Chihoshi came into the kitchen.  Her dainty nose twitching as she goes to the range.  Lifting the top from the pot.  "You are quite the little domestic, dear."  Her eyes closed, the aroma coming from that pot practically making her salivate.  She picks up the large spoon on the counter, and gives it a quick stir.  Picking up a small dish, she spoons some of the tomato sauce into it taking a sip.  "Mm mm...InuYasha, this is divine!  Absolutely delicious!  What are you making, dear?"  

Opening the fridge, InuYasha pulls out lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, and a red onion.  Closing the door with his hip, he turns and placing his load into the sink to wash off.  "Thanks, Okaa- Chihoshi."  Opening the cabinet, he pulls out a large bowl from it. "I'm making spaghetti with meatballs, Garlic bread and a salad."  Putting the bowl onto the counter.  He opens the drawer beneath, pulling out a large chef's knife.  He begins cutting the vegetable and putting them into the bowl.  "It's one of Sesshoumaru and the pups favorite.  Oh!  Olives!  I almost forgot the olives!"  He said walking out of the kitchen into the pantry.  He comes back in, tossing a can of black olives in his hand.  Using a very sharp claw he opens the can.  Draining the excess water out, he adds them to the salad along with a ton of croutons.

"Oh, I see.  Well, it smell and tastes wonderful.  Do you need any help, dear boy?" She said, sitting down at the center island.  Her bright golden eyes watching her son in law as he works.

Inu stopped when she offered to help.  His mind going back to the last time his mother in law offered to help.  Sesshoumaru spent $65,000 to have the kitchen and half of their penthouse in Japan remodeled.   _'I didn't think it was possible, for one woman blow up a half the house just by using a rice cooker and a microwave?'_   InuYasha gave a little nervous chuckle.  "Nah, I pretty much have everything under control.  Thanks anyway."  Going to the range top.  He grabs a large pot off, and carries it to the sink.  Taking a strainer out he places it in the sink, and pours the pasta into it.  

"Why do you not have someone do this for you dear?"  She asks, picking up a banana from the fruit bowl there.  She peels it popping a small piece into her mouth.  "Surly, my son can afford a cook and housekeeper, can't he?  Why are you doing everything?"

InuYasha smiles, giving the salad a couple of quick tosses.  Setting the bowl on the table.  "No.  Sesshou can afford to hire a house full of people to take care of everything."  Going into the fridge, he pulls out a bottle of Bacon Ranch and a bottle of lite zesty Italian dressings.  "I like taking care of my family.  It gives me something to do with my days.  You know when Sesshou and the pups are gone, and I'm in between inspirations.  I got bored just sitting around the house."

"So you turned yourself into the maid and cook?"  She asked, her brows rising into her hair.  "Interesting."

She continued to watch, fascinated by how efficient he was in the kitchen.  He poured the spaghetti into one large bowl then placed it on the table.  Doing the same with the sauce.  With that done he took the bread out of the warmer, and placed it in the basket on the table.  Her eyes following him as he walked into the family room, to announce that dinner was almost on the table.  She smiled, hearing the sounds of 6 pairs of feet running up the steps to wash up.  

InuYasha walked back into the kitchen with his mate in following close behind.  Sesshoumaru nods to his mother, before going to the sink to wash his hands.  Sesshoumaru goes to the wine rack in the pantry.  Coming out with a bottle of his and InuYasha's favorite red wine.  He made quick work of opening it, setting it on the table to let breathe.  Just then, the pups came in.  He turned his attention to them.  "Shoichi, set the table for your To-San, please.  Shoji, help your sister into her chair.  Make sure she's in properly."

"Hai, Chichi- ue", they answered doing their father's bidding.  Chihoshi took her seat her son's right, so she would be next to Masumi and across from Ichi.  As the family took their seats, InuYasha poured juice for the pups while Sesshoumaru filled the adults glasses with wine.  When dinner ended, the twins loaded the dishes into the washer.  While little Sumi stood by, a cup of dishwashing powder in her hand.  She waits for her brothers to tell her when to put it in.  "Look Kisa chan.  Isn't this powder a pwetty color?"  She cooed to her doll, suddenly she gasps and pulls the cup away.  Spilling a little of it on the floor.  "No, Kisa, this is not for you to eat.  You gweedy baby!"  She scolds her doll.  

"Masumi, be careful!  Your getting that stuff all over the place!"  Ichi scolded the little pup.  Her large gold eyes began to fill with tears as her lip began to quiver.  

_Sniff. Sniff._  "Hai. Gomen, Ichi- nii-san." Her little voice called out.

Sho felt bad for his little sister, patting her on the head.  "Be good and hold that Omouto.  If you can keep it from spilling, I will let you play a game on my iPad before bed.  Okay?"  In that instant, Sumi's tears dried and a huge smile lit her face, as she nodded.  Long silver pigtails danced up and down.  Ichi just stood there shaking his head at the 2 of them.  He knew that no matter what she did, or who would scold her.  Shoji would feel sorry for her, and try to make her happy.   _'Sucker.'_   He mused as they finished loading the washer.  Watching from the table, the adults sipped on their coffee.

"Hey, Sesshou.  Did you check the weather for tomorrow?  I don't want the pups to freeze out there while we're choosing a tree."  InuYasha asked his mate.  "I'd rather not have to deal with runny noses."  He joked, watching his mate wrinkle his own nose at the thought.  "Yasha, you know as well as I do, that a little cold will not affect our pups." He sighed. "But, yes, I checked. Conditions will be most favorable tomorrow. We should be able to find a tree with no problems."

"A tree?" Asked Chihoshi.  A frown marring her delicate features. Then it dawned on her, "Ah, yes.  The 'Christmas' tree.  So, my son.  You're actually going to cut a tree down yourself and bring it into the house?"

"Yes, Haha- ue."

"I see." She takes a sip from her coffee, quietly contemplating.  "Then what do you do with it?"

Both mates looked at each other for a moment, then at her.  "Um..."  InuYasha started.  "Well, Okaa san, we're gonna bring it into the house, set it up and decorate it.  In fact we are gonna decorate the house for Christmas."  

"Ah, yes.  Christmas, that human holiday.  Well, this should be interesting."  At this time, the pups came back to the table.  The boys took their seats, while Sumi crawled into InuYasha's lap.  She turns to her Obaa- san.  

"Obaa- chan?  Did you have Chwistmas when you was a giwl?"  

Chihoshi laughed, "No, my sweetling.  In your Ojii- sama and my day, we didn't have this 'Christmas'.  We had Winter's Solstice."

"What's a solstest?" Asked the confused girl.

"Winter Solstice," her father corrected.  "Was celebrated hundreds of years ago.  It celebrated the longest and coldest night of the year."  Explained Sesshoumaru.  "I remember as a boy, my parents would have a huge ball every year.  Their would be a huge feast with dancing and music.  The hall would be decorated, and everyone wore their best winter kimonos.  And, your Ojii- sama would have fireworks lit the sky."

The little girl's eye shone with excitement.  Imagining all the wonderful things her father described.  Turning to her other father.  "To- Chan, did you have fun at da pawty too?"

Sesshoumaru tensed as his eye darted over to his husband.  He knew his mate's past wasn't pretty, and it was mostly due to him.  But, what amazed him the most was the fact that InuYasha never let it affect their relationship.  Even after the death of Naraku, and the two had gotten closer.  InuYasha never resented Sesshoumaru, and forgave him years ago.  

At her question, InuYasha just smiled softly.  "No, my musume*.  My To- San died when I was a baby.  So, I didn't have the chance of spending winter solstice in the Inu Shiro, like your To- San did.  I spent it with my own haha- ue, and her human relatives."

"Oh.  But, you had fun, whight?"

At that moment, Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.  "It's getting late, pups."  Looking to the boys, he smiled.  "Shoichi, Shoji, take your omooto upstairs and help her get ready for bed.  We will need an early start, if we want to find the best tree.  So, off with you, now.  Your To- San and I will be up shortly."  With that the 3 pups bid their parents and grandmother goodnight, and left for their rooms.  Shoji carrying their sister, as Ichi lead the way.

Sensing the change in InuYasha's mood, as well as her son's need to comfort his mate.  Chihoshi stood, "well, I do believe it's time I also retired.  Goodnight, my sons."  The two males nodded and wished her goodnight.  Chihoshi reached over and caressed one of InuYasha's ears softly, before leaving the room.

InuYasha stood.  Picking up their empty coffee cups, he rinsed them out in the sink.  He glanced over his shoulder, as he felt his mate come to stand behind him.  Wrapping his arms around his waist, Sesshoumaru rested his chin on his mates shoulder.  Inhaling his scent deeply.  "I'm sorry, mate.  I didn't mean for any old hurts to be brought up.  Forgive me."

Turning in his husbands arms.  InuYasha reached up, and caressed the stripped cheek of his beloved.  "There is nothing to forgive, Sesshou.  Any old hurts that I might have had, you've spent the last 510 years healing."  He pressed his lips to Sesshoumaru's in the briefest of kisses.  I think we should check on the pups before bed, don't you?"  

"Lead the way, otouto."

* * *

 

_**TBC...**_  

Ougon Washi Golden eagle. Found in the UK. They are on the endangered list.

musume- daughter.

Arigatou gozaimasu- thank you very much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I make no profit from InuYasha. This is merely for entertainment purposes only!  
> Love to PhoenixDiamond for proofing this!!! Love you, Boo!
> 
> "Spoken words"  
> 'thoughts'  
> "Talking though links"

**Disclaimer: I make no profit from InuYasha. This is merely for entertainment purposes only!**

Okay my friends here's yet another chapter for you. Special thanks to PhoenixDiamond, for giving this a look over. And, loaning me a pretty good line. I hope you don't mind, I had to edit it a bit, so it would fit. Now, on with the story!

 

"Spoken words"

_'thoughts'_

**"Talking though links"**

* * *

 

_**A Christmas Family Vacation** _

_ **by NikkiS71** _

 

_**Marshall Family Cabin** _

_**A few hours before dawn...** _

The bright light of the full moon seeps from behind closed curtains, casting the dark room in an otherworldly light. Illuminating the figures entangled on the bed in an ethereal glow. Large hands tipped with razor sharp claws, slowly ran up and down the smooth soft planes of sweat covered flesh. A long, hot, wet tongue swirled around a hardened nipple before capturing it between deadly fangs. Lips clamping down, suckling hard as a passion filled moan sounded in the dark room. A smaller set of hands burying deep into the long silver strains of hair, holding the torturous mouth to that sensitive point. "Ahh, aniki... Mate, please..." He called out, as the head shifted from that nipple to ravish the other. "Sessho... Sessho, pl- please... D- don't... Mate..." He pleaded, only to hear a soft chuckle in response.

"Don't?" The other replied, his hot breath caressing the heated flesh beneath his lips. With moonlight guiding his way, he navigated his tongue over the silky, sweaty toned planes of InuYasha's body. "Don't what, otouto? You have to be more specific, or else I won't know what your mean." He said, as the moonlight shifted over the bed. Long fangs caught the light as he smirked down at his young mate. "Don't do  _this_?" He asked as his lips latched onto the abandoned nipple, giving it one long suck releasing it with a loud popping sound. "Or, maybe, you mean don't do  _this_?"  Sesshomaru murmured as his tongue made a moist hot trail up his lovers chest, until it reached the ancient mark were the neck met his shoulder.  Sesshomaru's tongue gave it a slow swirl over the sensitive spot, before grazing it lightly with his fangs.  Causing his young husband to shudder and moan with abandon.  "Come now, koishii.  After over 5 centuries together, I would hope that you could articulate your thoughts better than this."  Sesshomaru chuckled, as he continued to tease and tantalite his lover into a sexual frenzy.

InuYasha sick of his husband's teasing, released a low and deep growl from the back of his throat.  Reaching up and burying his hands into the silky thick curtain of silver surrounding them.  Pulling the elder's face to meet his, looking deep into his eyes.  " _ **Don't**_  make me wait anymore, Sesshoumaru."  InuYasha whispered against those wicked lips that tortured him so.  "Finish what you've started, my beloved, now...  _ **Please**_!"  Seeing the urgency in his mate, Sesshoumaru smiled as he sealed their lips together in a passionate exchange.  Lifting InuYasha's legs to rest on the crook of his arms.  He groaned as InuYasha reached between them, grabbing his enlarged length and guided it to his hot and ready opening.  Sesshoumaru pushed hard, impaling himself deeply within his mates warm, tight passage.  Taking a moment to savor the feel of their most intimidate embrace.  Loving the way InuYasha moaned into their kiss, as his back arched high off the bed.  After a moment, the sensations became too much for the demon lord.  Sesshoumaru slowly pulled out, leaving only the swollen tip of his arousal within his young husband.  Then slammed back into him swallowing what would have been a very loud cry of passion from his lover.  Over and over Sesshoumaru plundered his mate, as he enjoyed the serenade they made.  The thud of the heavy wooden headboard against the wall.  The tale-tell squeak of the mattress, as it continued to support them.  Over all, the sweetest noise to Sesshoumaru's ears, was the meeting of their sweat slicked flesh as they continued their dance.  The sweet moans and cries of passion that escaped his otouto's soft, love swollen lips. That was the greatest song to Sesshoumaru's ancient ears.

InuYasha was lost.  High on the feel of his husband's touch.  No matter how long they have been together, he still couldn't get enough of this...of him.  Everytime with him was a new and exciting experience.  Every touch, every caress, every kiss, thrust, and orgasm was somehow more overwhelming than the last.  And, he loved it all!  " ** _Ahh_**... Sesshou... _I'm_... _I'm_ _so cl_ -...  ** _Ah_** , Sesshou... I'm close!"  Just as he was about to reach his end, Sesshoumaru pulled away.  "No, Sesshou..." he panted, trying to bring his lover back to him.  "Sesshou, don't mess with me now," he demanded.

Sesshoumaru smirked at him, before lifting InuYasha's legs up higher.  Draping them over his broad shoulders, he gave his lover an evil smile.  "I know you are close, my mate.  However, I am no where done with you...yet!"  With that, he pounded into his husband with the full force of his demonic strength.  Causing his younger mate to arch his back wildly, as his mouth open in a silent scream. 

Sesshoumaru rode his husband hard, working for the perfect completion.  With a final bed shaking thrust, Sesshoumaru sealed their lips together each swallowing the other's cries.  The room was then filled with a compatible silence, as after a few moments Sesshoumaru removed himself from his lover to lay by his side.  Pulling InuYasha close to him, the sated demon and his hanyou laid there basking in the pleasant afterglow.  As their breathing returned to normal, InuYasha shifted slightly gaining a more comfy position.  "Hmmm..." a very tired half demon all but purred happily.  "That was awesome..." he whispered, lifting his head from Sesshoumaru's shoulder to place a tender kiss to his throat.  "No matter how many times we make love, you always manage to make me boneless!"  He smiled as he heard Sesshou's amused chuckle.  "It's a shame we spent all of those years fighting each other back then, we missed out on a  _ **LOT**_  of lovin'!"

Smiling in the dark, Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed his brother's sweat dampened head, as one hand moved up to caress his furry ear.  "Ah.  But, if it wasn't for all the fighting we did, would you think our loving would still be as fierce as it is now?"  He asked, shifting his large form to better support InuYasha's.  "I would like to think that our fighting added the fuel to our intensity."  He commented, grinning as his mate laughed softly.  A moment later, they lapsed into a comfortable silence until a soft sigh passed InuYasha's lips.  Hearing it, Sesshomaru tips InuYasha's face upward to look into his eyes.  "Otouto?  Is something troubling you?"

InuYasha smiled and shook his head.  "No, I...I was just thinking about... Well..."  InuYasha shifted to sit up against the head board.  Leaning over, he turned on the lamp on the stand next to him. 

Concerned, Sesshoumaru sat up as well.  He knew something had been on his mate's mind earlier, but when he asked InuYasha just said he was tired from the day.  "Well, what, koi?  You've been unusually quiet since dinner ended."  Pulling his arm around his younger's shoulder, Sesshoumaru pulled him into his embrace.  Kissing the downy soft ear next to his lips, he breathed into it.  "What is it, love?  What's been on your mind?" 

InuYasha snuggled deeper into his mate, taking solace in his closeness.  "I was just thinking about..." he paused, sorting through his thoughts and emotions.  Trying to find a way to convey what he was feeling to his mate, when Sesshoumaru voiced it for him. 

"You were thinking about the winters you spent as a child?  Maybe the last winter you spent with Lady Izayoi?"  He prompted.  Inu lowered his head, nodding sadly.  "Do you wish to talk about it now?"

He sniffed, as a lone tear escaped running down his cheek.  "I...I could smell the illness in her.  She'd been sick for a long time, but that winter.  By that winter the illness had spread to her lungs, liver, all over."  He whispered softly, as Sesshoumaru tightened his arms offering what comfort he could.  "The winter celebrations had just started, but she was much to sick to attend.  So, they locked her and myself up in another part of the castle.  I remember it being a small room, like a storage room.  And, it was so cold in there."  InuYasha shuddered as he recalled the memory of his mother shivering under an old thin blanket and her warmest kimono.  The smell of blood that came up with her every cough.  "I remembered. Even though she was so ill, so frail, she still smiled.  She held out her arms to me, tellin' me to come lay down with her so I would be warm."  InuYasha roughly wiped the tears from his cheeks, while trying to sallow the lump in his throat.  "I remembered how she sang to me.  Her voice low and sweet, despite how weak she was.  That was the last night I had with her.  While the others enjoyed themselves, my mother died trying to keep me warm."  He looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes, smiling at the love and concern he saw reflected in those bright golden suns.  "That was her last winter solstice gift to me."

Sesshoumaru frowned as he listened as InuYasha recalled his story.  Angered and appalled at InuYasha's mother's people.  Hearing about the disregard and treatment they showed to the sick woman and her defenseless child, made him sick.  He also felt a strong sense of self-disgust and guilt, that he did nothing.  That he had, because of his own hurt and misguided pride, allowed the love of his life to be mistreated so.  Even though InuYasha had forgiven him, Sesshoumaru had never quite forgiven himself for his past conduct.  _'I still have so much to atone for...So much!'_   Reading his mate's feelings through their marks, InuYasha reached up and caressed his cheek.  "It's all in the past now, my love.  You've given me over 5 centuries of love and security, and a family.  I wouldn't change a single thing about our past.  It's what brought us here."  Giving Sesshoumaru a soft smile, he added, "even if I have to settle for sharing our vacation with your mother."  He laughed softly as an annoyed growl erupted from his mate.

"Do  _ **not**_  remind me, otouto", he growled at his husband.  "I'm still angry over the fact she invaded our plans for a quiet family vacation.  Not only that, but she had the audacity to demand that we give her our room.  Then uprooted our daughter out of hers.  The old bitch's insolence and vanity has not boundaries!"  Removing his arm from his mate, Sesshoumaru crossed his arms over his chest and he frowned angrily.  "The bitch is senile. Should have had her locked up when she reached her 3500th year.  Better still, should have followed the humans lead, and had her put to sleep!"

InuYasha laughed out at that, swatting his mates arm.  "Sesshou, stop it.  You know you don't mean that.  Plus, Chihoshi- okaa means well.  She adores the pups and they pups love her, as well.  Especially, little Masumi.  She idolizes her Obaa-Chan!" 

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes, at the mention of their youngest pup.  But, a small smile graced his face as he thought of his little hime.  "Hai, Masumi will be something when she's older.  She'll be a match for anyone."  InuYasha nodded in agreement as he rested his head on his mate's shoulder.  "She will have this world wrapped around her finger.  In fact, I believe all of our pups will give this world hell when they're older.  Natural born rulers of all they survey.  Conquerors, just like their father and our father before us."  Wrapping his arms around InuYasha again, Sesshomaru eased them down into the softness of the bed.  Closing his eyes in contentment, as he tucked his beloved's head under his chin.  He breathed in the sweet scent of his, "yes, we have done well, Koi.  Very well, indeed."

Cozy with his mate by his side, he was about to doze off when InuYasha nudged him in the side.  " **Oh no.** No, no, no, no. You don't want to do that just yet."  Inu said, a grin alighting his beautiful face.  A frown marred Sesshoumaru's brow, only to give way to a sensual smirk as he misinterpreted his mate's meaning.  "What, pray tell, was the reason behind your interference of my rest, mate?  Surely, you are not in need of my touch so soon, dearest one?"  He whispered, as he started to pull his mate beneath him.  Lavishing hot wet kisses down his throat, stopping to suckle the mark on his neck.

" _Mmmm_... As tempting as this is, beloved.  I'm afraid that you've missed any chance you had for sleeping, as well as anything else."  InuYasha giggled, pushing his confused mate off him. 

"What are yo..."  Any further conversation was brought to an abrupt end, as the bedroom door burst open, and 3 very excited pups rushed into the room.  Well... Masumi rushed, while Shoichi and Shoji followed at a slightly more subdued rate. 

"Ohayo, To-San!  Ohayo, To-Chan!"  Greeted their little perfection, in her little pink nightgown.  Her twin silver pig tails bouncing, as she pounced on her parents.  Jumping in between them.  Walking up to the bed Shoichi sat on Sesshoumaru's side, while Shoji sat close to InuYasha.  "Ohayogozaimasu, Chichi-ue.  Ohayogozaimasu, To-San."  They both greeted as they bowed their heads and smiled to their parents.  "I hope we are not disturbing you.  But, Chichi-ue, you did say you would show us how you and To-San hunted in the feudal era."  Shoichi reminded, his father as his brother and sister looked to Sesshoumaru expectantly.  Looking to his mate, Sesshoumaru sighed in defeat. 

"Hai, hai.  I did.  Go and get yourselves ready.  I will be downstairs momentarily." 

"Yay!"  Masumi squealed with excitement, as she jumped into Shoji's arms.  Forcing him to carry her out as they all went to their room to dress.  Turning to his grumpy looking mate, InuYasha smiled and pressed a quick kiss on his lips.  "Nope, I wouldn't change a single thing!"

* * *

 

_**tbc...** _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I make no profit from InuYasha. This is merely for entertainment purposes only!

**_Disclaimer: I make no profit from InuYasha.  This is merely for entertainment purposes only!_  **

"Spoken words"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Talking though links"**

_**A Christmas Family Vacation** _

_**by NikkiS71** _

_**Marshall Cabin...** _

_**Quarter of 5 AM** _

Freshly showered, and dressed in a pair of thick black corduroy pants with a thick gray turtleneck.  Sesshoumaru walked out of the master bathroom.  Walking to the massive California king sized bed, he sat on the edge to pull thick woolen socks on his clawed feet.  He then walked to the mirror on the dresser.  Picking up his brush, he swept his calf length locks into a high ponytail.  Checking his appearance one last time, he turned and left the room.

Hands tucked in his pants pockets, he descended the large staircase.  He pausing on the bottom step, he cocked his head to the side as he listened to the excited chatter of his children.  Smiling, he strolled towards the kitchen to see his family.  He stood silently leaning in the doorway, crossing his arms over his muscled chest.  He watched his pups seated at the table.  He smiled in thanks as his mate walked up to him, handing him a steaming hot mug of coffee.  Sipping it carefully he listened to the debate.

"Sho-nii-chan, how tall is To-San really?"  Asked Masumi, her sweet mouth and cheeks covered with the strawberry jam from the toast she's eating. 

Shoji paused from eating his own toast to stare at her.  "What are you talking about, Sumi-chan?  You know how tall he is, you see him everyday." 

Shoichi closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.  Honestly, he was so tired of his brother's foolishness and their omouto's silly questions.  "You know perfectly well what she means.  She's asking how tall he is in demon form, you moron!"  Shoichi turned his soft gaze towards Masumi.  "Omouto.  Do you remember how tall our penthouse is back in Japan?"  When the girl nodded, he continued.  "Well, Chichi- ue is taller then that."

Masumi's large golden eyes widened, as her bow like mouth formed a perfect O.  "Really?  He's really _**that**_ tall?" 

Shoichi smirked at the look of awe in his little sister's face.  "Hai, he is."

"Ha," Shoji snorted.  Earning him a death glare from his brother, and a curious tilt of the head from their sister.  "You always act like **YOU** know _**EVERYTHING**_ , Aniki," Shoji frowned.  "How would you know Chichi- ue is that tall in his true form?  Neither you nor I have ever seen him transformed.  So, who's the **'moron'** now, _genius_?"

Shoichi calmly dabbed the corners of his mouth with his napkin.  Looking every bit like his sire.  "If you ever bothered to pay any attention to our elders when they are teaching us about our heritage, you would have known.  Obaa-Sama and Chichi-ue's former retainer told us about it often enough.  Is it my problem you fail to listen?"  Shoichi said, flicking a dismissive wrist at his otouto.  Ichi turned back to Masumi, giving her is best authoritative look.  "Although it is true, omouto, that I have yet to see Chichi-ue's truest form for myself.  However... I, as well as our idiot brother, were told limitless stories by To-San, Obaa-Sama, and old Jaken.  They said that when our sire would transform, he could reach the heavens, and could leap the tallest mountains in a single bound!"  He recounted, looking undeniably smug.  Which annoyed the daylights out of Shoji.

"Of course, that was what **_I_** learned when _ **I**_  listened to our lessons."  Shoichi haughtily, smirking at Shoji.  "It stands to reason that if he were so tall 500 years ago, that 500 years later he would be greater in size.  Don't you think, otouto?"

Shoji was about to say something, but was cut off by their beloved To-San.  "Alright you brats!  I've heard enough, you're giving me a headache," InuYasha scolded while he cleared away the breakfast table.  "Sho-Kun, it wouldn't kill ya to start studying more.  Ya really do need to pay a little more attention."  InuYasha reprimanded his youngest son." 

Sesshoumaru almost dropped his mug when he heard that.  He smirking at his beloved, **"humph, that is definitely the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it mate?"**   He teased his beloved little husband.

**"Bite me!"** InuYasha shot back at his mate, his eyes narrowed a bit in warning.

**"I have.  Many, many times.  And, you are sinfully delicious, my beloved!"**

**"Shut up, dear!"** He replied before turning to their oldest son.  And, Ichi.  Nobody likes a know -it -all smart- ass.  Ya got me?  So, relax and lay off your otouto!"  He said, the last part more to his own mate, than their son.  Then he picked up Masumi's napkin and began to clean her off.  "Sugar face, I think you've got more jam on you, _than_ in you."  He smiled, kissing her on her cute little nose.  "If you really want to know how tall your To-San is in his true form," looking over to his mate, with a sly smile.  "Then, you should ask him." 

Masumi looked in the direction her To-Chan was looking.  A huge smile breaking over her little face, as she jumped out of her chair running to her sire.  "To-San!  To-San!"  Grabbing his left leg tightly, the littlest pup giggled up at him.  "Ohayo, To-San! Sumi-chan is so happy you are finally awake!  Sumi-chan wants to see To-San's koinu demon!  You show Sumi-chan, will you?  _ONEGAIIIIII?_ "  _**'Koinu?'**_ InuYasha and the boys looked away as they tried to stifle their laughter.

Sesshoumaru ignored them as his lips lifted slightly at the corners.  Gazing down upon the precious child, gently prying her off his leg.  "That, my musume, is a monumental idea," he said before downing the rest of his coffee.  Walking to the counter he poured himself another cup full, then took a sit at the head of the table.  Looking over his family, his smile broadened just slightly.  "In fact, I think we could all benefit from what you're To-San said earlier."  Raising an amused brow at his mate, who rolled his eye at him.  "I believe a lesson is in order, don't you mate?"  He asked looking at InuYasha over the rim of his mug.

InuYasha leaned down and kissed his cheek, giving one maroon stripe a quick lick.  He gave his elfin ear a gentle nip, "Hai, that it is, Aniki."  Looking at the pups.  "Didja hear that, you brats?  Your sire is gonna show you how it's done!"  The boys grinned widely, pristine white fangs shining in the light of the room.  _**"Yess!"**_   They thought to themselves.  As little Masumi squealed and jumped around with joy.  "Alright you 3, outside, outside."  Inu said shooing them out of the kitchen.  "Put on your jackets, boots, and gloves.  One of you please make sure Sumi puts her hat on, damn- it!  And, wait for you Sire on the porch!"  He called as they ran to the front door.  "And, be quiet for the love of Kami-Sama, shut it up!  You're gonna wake your Obaa-Sama with that racket."  Sighing in defeat as the front door slams...loudly.  Shaking his head, he throws his hands up in the air.  "Why do I even bother? I know I'm just talking to myself at this point," he mumbles.  He starts cleaning up the breakfast dishes.  He smiles when 2 strong arms encase him from behind.  Leaning back against the muscled chest, he tilts his head to the side.  Giving his lover all access, melting as the soothing baritone voice whispers in his ear.

" _Ha ha. Ah_... the infectious excitement of the youth.  How I've missed it."  He teased, nuzzling InuYasha's neck.  Deeply inhaling the sweet and spicy scent of his mate.  "It's yet another thing our pups inherited from you, my beloved.  And, you were worried you had nothing in common with them."  Sesshoumaru grunts lightly as he is elbowed in the gut.  InuYasha turns and grabs Sessho by the ears pulling him close.  Giving him a quick peck on the lips. Sesshoumaru licks at Inu's lips, speaking against them.  "Will you be joining us, love?"

Inu smiled, shaking his head.  "Nah, not this time, Sesshou.  I think I'll stay around here."  Nodding towards to huge picture windows on the other side of the kitchen.  Sesshoumaru turned to look behind him, a small smile graced his lips at the sight.  A huge mountain range growing majestically over the expanse of a crystal clear lake.  The fullness of a silver- blue-ish moon slowly giving way to the subtle hues of the new morning sky.  The view was gorgeous.  Absolutely breathtaking!

"Ah... It's beautiful, love," he said turning to his mate.  "It will be one of your greatest works yet." 

Inu smiled gazing outside where their pups were now running around throwing snow at each other.  Instead of being on the porch, like they were told.  "No, my love.  They are my greatest work yet.  The greatest work ever!"

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru and InuYasha walked outside.  Not seeing the pups anywhere, Sesshoumaru tilted his head back and howled.  Three pups ran from the back of the cabin.  Laughing and covered in snow, the pups ran up onto the porch to face their parents.  All laughter came to a halt when they saw the look of stern disapproval on their Chichi-ue's face. 

"My pups.  If my hearing is still in order, and it is, I distinctly heard your To-San instruct you to remain on the porch.  Did he not?" 

Three pups bowed their heads, 3 pairs of eyes glued to the wooden floor.  "Goman, Chichi-ue. Goman, To-San."

Sesshoumaru turned to his mate, giving him a mischievous wink.  Putting his serious face back on, he turns back to the pups.  "Hn...Apology accepted.  Now, pups.  Bid your To-San goodbye and come with me."  He instructed, walking off the porch.  Three sets of golden eyes turned to InuYasha. 

"Are you not coming with us, To-San?" Shoichi asked.

"Yeah, To-San, what gives?  I thought that you would be showing us how you lived in the woods.

"Yeah, To-Chan, you s'posed to show us too."  Little Sumi whimpered, holding onto InuYasha's leg.

InuYasha bent down, rubbing his nose against hers.  "Not this morning kiddo.  This morning your To-San wants to spend some time with you guys."  Nuzzling her plump cheek with his nose, smiling as she starts to giggle.  "But, I promise that I will go out with you later.  When we hunt for the perfect Christmas tree, okay?"

"Yay!  Chwistmas twee!  Chwistmas twee!"  The girl shouts, laughing as she runs off the porch and around her To- San.  Her brothers following close behind her.

Sesshoumaru gives a sharp bark, gaining their attention.  "Alright pups.  I know it's been some time since we've done this, but I'm certain that you will be able to manage."  An approving smirk graces his lips, as the 3 of them nod.  "Now, lets began."  Turning to Shoichi, he nodded.  "Shoichi, show me your demon, my musuko*"

"Hai, Chichi-ue," the boy answered.  Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath.  Expanding his youki, he felt his body shifting.  He opened his eyes, revealing glowing red and bright blue pupils.  His nose and mouth stretched into a muzzle.  Muscle, bone, and joints began to increase as his body began rearranging itself.  Then the boy's body was encased in a bright white light.  An instant later, a large white dog appeared.  His regal head almost touching the roof of the cabin.  Looking down, he bows his head when he sees his sire's nod of approval. 

Turning to Shoji, Sesshoumaru nods.  "Alright, Shoji.  It's your turn."  Seeing his second son's hesitation, Sesshoumaru puts a comforting hand on his younger son's shoulder.  "Just relax, musuko."  The boy nods and closes his eyes, and taking a deep breath.  "Relax, Shoji.  Steady now.  Listen to your youkai, feel it's power and let it release itself."  A few moments later, another large white dog appeared.  He was slightly shorter than his brother, but no less impressive.  Sesshomaru nods and smiles.  "Excellent, my boys!  I'm very proud of you both!"  Twin pups gave a happy yelp.  Turning to his youngest child, a tender smile graced his lips.  "Alright, my musume it's your turn."  The littlest pup giggled closing her eyes.  She listened to her To-San's instructions.  "Breath, concentrate, and take your time.  Let it build... That's it."  It took a little longer than her brothers, and her To-San had gave her a small dose of his own youkai.  Soon a pup about the size of an adult great Dane, was jumping around before him.  Yipping happily and prancing around her To-San.  "Excellent my hime!"  The young female then bounded on the porch, nearly knocking her barer to the floor.  Licking his face happily, as he laughed and tried to calm her down.  Her brothers looked on, shaking their heads at her antics.

**"She's just so... _strange_."**   Shoichi said to his brother mentally, to which Shoji answered.  **"Yeah. She's just like To-San!"** They looked at each other and shuttered.  Sesshoumaru heard them, but said nothing because he agreed with them both.  Clearing his throat to draw their attention.  "Now, pups, stand back."  The pups backed up, watching their sire.  All 3 bowed their heads, whimpering quietly at the huge surge of power that emitted from their powerful father.  Sesshoumaru's body was engulfed by a blinding white light for just a moment.  Suddenly an enormous white dog stood before them.  His massive body towering above all.  He was literally the height of a mountain, and yet the pups somehow knew he was only using a fraction of his size.  They stood in awe as he looked down to them.  "Woof.  Grrrrrr. Woof."  He barked and growled lowly to his family.  The children bounded off into the woods stopping just past the first line of trees.  Before going after them, he turned towards his mate.  Laying down on the snow covered ground, he waited for InuYasha to approach him.  **"It's been a long time since I've seen you like this, my mate."** InuYasha smiled, rubbing his body against the giant muzzle.  Scratching just above the huge dark nose.  **"It's really turning me on!"** Nudging his mate with his nose, Sesshoumaru puffed at him through his nose.  **"Keep that thought, my love. I'll be back... _soon_!"**   With a lick, he stood up.  He paused when he saw his mother watching them from the door.  He bowed his massive head to her, when she returned the nod he took off after his pups.  InuYasha turned to the door. He smiled and greeted his mother in law.  "Ohayo, Chihoshi- kaa san.  Would you like some breakfast?"

Chihoshi smiled, "That would be lovely, InuYasha dear.  I'm famished! Perhaps a cup of tea, as well."

"Hai, Okaa- San."  He smiles as they walked back into the house.

* * *

 

_ **tbc...** _

Musuko means son. Ohayo means good morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I make no profit from InuYasha. This is merely for entertainment purposes only!

**Disclaimer: I make no profit from InuYasha.  This is merely for entertainment purposes only!**

* * *

 

"Spoken words"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Talking though links"**

_**A Christmas Family Vacation** _

_**by NikkiS71** _

_**Marshall cabin...** _

InuYasha stretches his arms over his head.  Rotating his shoulders to loosen them, while flexing his mildly cramping fingers.  Putting down the charcoal pencil he was using to draw what will be his newest portrait, he decides it's time for a short break.  He folds the cover over his large sketch book, walking in the backdoor leading to the kitchen.  Tossing the book on the table, he hums as he walks over to the sink.  Washing the charcoal smudges off his hands, he opens the cabinet to his right were he stored the hot beverages.  Running a clawed finger over the containers, he decides on the Chamomile tea.  Turning to get the kettle off the stove, he jumps a little seeing his mother in-law standing in the doorway.  "Oh, Okaa Sama, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in!"

"Gomen, giri no musuko* dear."  Chihoshi smiles as she glides herself into a seat at the table.  "It was not my intention to disturb you.  I was reading, and suddenly became quite parched.  So, I came in to help myself to some tea," she says as she gracefully takes her seat.  "I see I was just in time. It would appear that great minds really do think alike!"

InuYasha grinned as he retrieved the kettle from the stove.  "It's fine, Okaa Sama.  I was still thinking of my drawing and didn't sense you."  He told her while going to the sink to fill the pot.  "Chamomile okay with you?" 

"Hmm...  Excellent choice, my dear musuko."  She smiles, as her eyes spy his art book on the table.  "InuYasha dear, may I?"  She asks, running a finger lightly along the edge of the well used book. 

InuYasha glanced over his shoulder, as he measures out the right amount of tea into the infuser.  "Knock yourself out."  He said, not seeing her finely etched brow lift in amusement at his words. 

Chihoshi picked up the book and opened it.  The first drawing she saw was a park scene.  She gasped while looking at how life-like the simple black and white sketch was.  Many figures dressed in shorts, T shirts, and summer dresses, as they went about their day.  There was a young couple sitting on a blanket with a picnic blanket between them.  A group of people on bikes riding on a path.  An older couple walking along the side of the water in the center of the park.  Turning the page, her eyes lit on a drawing of children in a school yard.  "Yasha dear?  I know this place, do I not?"  She asked as she looked at the drawing, wondering why it seemed so familiar.  _'Ah...I see now!'_ She beams, as her eyes catch sight of 3 happily smiling faces mixed in the group. 

After turning on the water, Inu turns to look at her.  "Yeah, I did that a couple of weeks before we came to the states."  He said going to the cabinets to retrieve 2 mugs.  "I went to the kids school, and had them gather their friends around for it.  I wanted them to have a reminder of their friends, so they wouldn't feel so homesick."  He told her, as he walked to the pantry.  "Okaa, you want some honey or sugar with your tea?  Cookies, biscuits, or scones?"  He called back to her, as he looked over the fully stocked shelves. 

"Honey, please dear.  And are any of them low or sugar free?"  She asked still flipping through the book.  Stopping every once in awhile to study the more eye catching ones.  "I can't abide by all the extra sugar, and all the preservatives that humans put in food."

InuYasha smiled, snagging butter cookies off the highest shelf, where Sumi can't reach.  "Well, we have both sugar free and regular.  So, which would you like?"

"Hmm... I'll just have whatever you're having, dear.  I'm not picky."  InuYasha rolled his eyes, as he picked up the sugar free Butter ones.  _'Not picky my ass. If that were the case, you wouldn't have asked what kind we had in the first place!'_    He thought to himself, walking back into the kitchen.  Placing the items on the table, just as the kettle began to whistle.  InuYasha turned off the pot, and filled the ceramic tea pot with the scolding hot water.  Carefully placing the infuser inside, he sat the white pot on the table.  He poured a the hot soothing liquid into the mugs before them.  Chihoshi reached for the honey, pouring a generous amount into InuYasha's mug before pour a couple of drops in her own.  InuYasha opened both packs of cookies placing them between them.

"The move was going to be tough for everybody.  So, I thought the pups should have some familiar faces to look at whenever they got lonely."  He said, taking a careful sip of his tea.  He sighs in pleasure as the warmth of the liquid sooths him.  "I've already transferred it to canvas.  It's hanging in our family room in our new place." 

Chihoshi nodded and took a sip of her tea, sighing herself as the effect of the tea worked on her.  Taking a cookie from her pack, she nibbles on it as she turns another page.  Smiling as she looks at the next drawing.  It was a beautiful black and white of Sesshoumaru and the pups.  They where laying on a plush carpet before a roaring fireplace.  Shoichi and Shoji were 11, and they were laying on either side of their sire.  Sesshoumaru was laying on his back.  Laying over his chest, over his heart in all her pink and silver glory, little Masumi.  All sleeping peacefully.  "Oh, InuYasha.  This is beautiful!"  She gushed her eyes bright with unshed tears of awe.  "When did you draw this?"

Inu looked at the drawing and smiled, "ah, yes that one.  I did that one when Sumi was just 4 months."  He explained, taking the book from her smiling at it.  "Sesshoumaru and the boys thought that I should have a day off.  So, they said that they would watch over Sumi.  I had been sketching for hours, and decided to take a break.  When I left my studio, I noticed how quiet it was.  So, I went to investigate.  I found them our bedroom on the floor in front of our fireplace.  So, I quickly grabbed my camera and snapped that shot."  He smiling at the memory, while sipping on his tea.  "Sesshoumaru said this was his favorite.  The oil work is hanging in his private office in our penthouse.  Not bad, _huh_?"

Chihoshi stared in awe at the serene vision before her.  "Not bad?  It's perfect!  I... It..."  She paused taking a lacy handkerchief from her sleeve.  InuYasha watched with concern, as she wiped a tear from her eye. 

"What's wrong Okaa Sama?  Is there something about the drawing, that's upsetting you?"  He asked, placing a comforting hand on hers.

Chihoshi dabbed the last tear away, tucking the delicate piece of lace back into her sleeve.  "Oh no!  No, no, no my dear boy.  It's nothing like that!  The drawing is wonderful, it's just."  She paused, sighing longingly.  "In this, Sesshoumaru reminds me of you're Chichi-ue."  She smiled sadly, "I remember Taisho holding Sesshoumaru to his heart in just that same way.  MitsuoNami, loved Sesshoumaru so very much, and was so very proud of him.  I was always a little jealous of how freely he was able to express his feelings so easily, whereas I could not."  Looking up from the drawing, she could see InuYasha's head slightly bowed.  A haunting sadness deep within his usually shining amber gaze.  Quickly, she realized her mistake.  Damning herself silently for her un-thoughtful ramblings.

Reaching out, she caressed the slightly rounded smooth curve of his cheek.  Using her thumb to wipe away the tear that was caught in his lashes.  "Forgive me, Musuko.  It not my intention for my musings to bring you unhappiness.  I wasn't thinking." 

Grabbing her hand, Inu squeezed it gently while shaking his head.  "I know you didn't.  I'm just being silly.  After all these centuries, it's silly to think of how different things would have been.  You know, if he had lived."  He gave her a melancholy little half smile.  "But, then again, It must have been really hard on you all those years ago." 

At his statement, a curious frown marred her brow as her head tilted to the side.  "Hard on me? Why whatever do you mean, InuYasha dear?"

"Well, I mean... " he started, not feeling very comfortable at this point.  He was, after all the son of this woman's mate's mistress!  It would be a difficult subject for anyone to talk about.  "I am the son from the  _'other'_  woman.  That would have to have been a sore spot for any woman, no matter the status.  How did you deal with the old man's...  _unfaithfulness_?"

Chihoshi was taken a back for a moment, then smiled shaking her head.  "Unfaithfulness?" She chuckled lightly.  "Well, I guess to the unwitting outsider, MitsuoNami's actions could be deemed as unfaithful.  However, I never thought of it as so."

Now it was InuYasha's turn to be stunned.  He sat there for a moment staring into his mother in laws flawless face, in complete disbelief.  _'Maybe Sessho was right about her being senile.'_   "How could you say that?  I know, speaking for myself, if Sesshou had even entertained the idea of mating with another.  Much less siring a pup out of another... "  Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a calming breath before continuing.  "I would have taken Tessaiga, and Wind Scarred his balls!"  Seeing her brows disappear into her hairline, Inu quickly added, "Oh, please excuse my choice of words, Okaa Sama!"

Chihoshi covered her mouth with one dainty hand, as she laughed wholeheartedly.  "Oh, and I would have taken great delight in restraining him.  Just for that purpose, my dear boy!  My son cheating on you, would  _ **NEVER**_  be allowed!"  She agreed, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.  "No, my dear.  What your father and I had together, was completely different from what you and my son have."  She said, reaching for the tea pot.  After refreshing their cups, she went on with her explanation.  "First.  My mating to your father was more of a partnership, than a real mating.  Make no mistake, I respected him greatly!  I was so very honored when our mating was approved by our families.  But, it wasn't a ** _love-love_**  match," she paused for a moment before going on.  "Well, not in the beginning anyway.  But no matter what, Mitsuo was the ideal mate for years.  Even after he met Lady Izayoi, he remained as steadfast a mate to me as he'd always been.  Others could say what they want about him, but know this."  She looked deep into InuYasha's eyes, piercing the depths of his soul. "Your father was always,  **ALWAYS** , honest with me. He never hid anything from me."

It took a moment for the true meaning of her words to sink in.  When they did, InuYasha's large eyes widened even more!  "Whoa!  Hold on a minute!  Just one damn second!"  Narrowing his eyes at smiling face, "you mean to tell me that you knew!  You knew all about the old man and my mother!  And, you were... okay with it?!"

"Yes, I knew!  Of course I knew, dear.  Why wouldn't I have known?"  She asked with a sly grin.  "And, I will tell you this," she said, leaning closer to him.  "Had things not gone the way they did; You and Sesshomaru would have been raised together.  That was the plan all along.  Izayoi was to be the Secondary Lady of the West.  Referred to as my younger sister.  And, you would have been raised as second prince of the west." 

"What happened?  What went wrong?"  He asked, then immediately knew the answer.  "Takemaru!"

At the sound of that hated name, her face twisted into an rage filled sneer!  "Yes," she hissed!  "That...that vile thing!  I will never forgive him!  _**EVER!**_  I cursed him, and his line for the sins he committed that night!"

Taking a calming breath, she sipped on her tea to soothe her nerves.  Taking another cookie from the pack, she nibbled on it thoughtfully.  "You don't know this.  But, I had your mother brought to my cloud fortress after MitsuoNami left this world."

InuYasha nearly dropped his mug when she told him that. "You what?!"

Chihoshi sat back in her chair, amused at the look on her second son's face.  "Oh yes.  I had my soldiers search for you and your mother, until they finally found you both.  You're mother had taken refuge in an old abandoned hut deep in the forest.  My men guided her to my home.  Where she was allowed to rest and regain her strength.  I offered for her to stay.  At that time, I had no idea that Sesshoumaru harbored such harsh feelings for you then.  I just wanted Izayoi and you safe."

"Why didn't she stay," InuYasha asked.  Still dazed by all that he'd heard so far.  His mind was buzzing with so many questions.  "I mean, if you felt that way about everything.  Why didn't you convince her to stay with you?"

Chihoshi's golden eyes dulled a bit, a sad smile on her lips.  "I tried, my dear.  A full month had passed, and she was finally coming to terms with MitsuoNami's death.  Then, my spies reported to us that Sesshoumaru was  _'hunting'_ you both.  He'd heard of Mitsuo's death, and was blinded by rage.  It was only a matter of time, before he would have found you at my castle.  I tried to reassure Izayoi that no harm would come to you both.  But, she just smiled, and said that she didn't want to cause a rift between mother and son.  That she would return to her mother's people, just outside the Western Territories.  So," she sighs standing with her mug.  She walks over and places it in the sink before turning to her beloved son in-law.  "Now, you know InuYasha.  Sesshoumaru isn't the only one that has so much to make up for when it comes to you.  I had heard of your mother's death.  Alas, the news came too late.  Izayoi had passed, and you had been long chased out."  A wicked smile lit her face as she gazed at him.  "So, I had my soldiers burn down your disrespectful relations to the ground!  As punishment for turning the son of the great and powerful, Inu No Taisho, out to fend for himself!  Oh, no my dear.  They simply **_had_**  to go."  She said with an evil grin.

InuYasha shook his head, smiling in dismay.  "I had often wondered what the hell happened to them.  After I was driven out, I never heard any news about them."  He said scratching one downy ear as he thought back.  "I had heard rumors that they fell destitute.  Ravaged by poverty and wars... huh," he sighed to himself.  "I guess those stories weren't complete rumors after all, huh," he smiled.

Suddenly a howl sounded.  Judging from the range, he could tell it was a 9 or 10 miles away and closing in.  Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was 12:40 pm.  "Oh damn!  I didn't realize how late it really was!"  He said, jumping up and making a mad dash to the fridge.  He threw open the doors, his eyes racing over the items on the shelves.  It was bad enough to deal with 3 hungry pups... but 3 hungry pups  **AND**  Sesshoumaru?  InuYasha wouldn't have wished that on Naraku!  "They'll be here soon, and I haven't even thought about what to serve for lunch!"  Quickly pulling out a large pack of chicken breasts, he puts it on the counter.  Going to the pantry, he rummages through it.  Pulling out several fresh herbs and spices, he placed them on the counter.  Grabbing a large knife, he washes the meat in the sink before cutting it into strips for quick stir fry. 

Watching him work from her seat, Chihoshi was once again in awe of her son in laws prowess.  "InuYasha you are truly a marvel!"  She praises as he rushes to the fridge again.  Pulling out peppers, onions, mushrooms, and other favorite veggies.  He takes them to the counter.  "You're a wonderful artist.  A fine barer to my grandpups.  A good and loyal mate to my sometimes  ** _'undeserving'_**  son."  Standing, she walks over to him.  Reaching out, she scratches lightly behind his ear then strokes his soft cheek.  Smiling when he leans into her soft touch.  A mother's caress, one of the perks he'd found since he'd mated with Sesshoumaru.  "Mitsuo and Izayoi would have been so very proud of you, dear!" 

"Thank you, giri no haha-ue*."  He whispered, eyes shining with happiness.  "For everything!"

She whispered in his ear.  "It was my pleasure, musuko.  My pleasure indeed."  Placing a kiss on his forehead, she took a deep breath.  "Now, what can I do to help with lunch?"  She smiled, walking to the counter to see what she could do. _'Oh god no!'_   He thought as she grabbed the rice cooker, and started pouring in rice.  Turning it on, completely forgetting about washing the grains or putting water into the cooker!  InuYasha smiled shaking his head,  _'at least she tries.'_   Rushing to save the rice and the cabin from burning down!

* * *

 

_**TBC...** _

Giri no musuko means Son in law Giri no haha (ue) means Mother in law.  I wanted to show a deep affection between the two, even though it sounded a bit formal.  I hope you like this chapter.  I tried to put my own spin on the relationships between Inu No Taisho, Sesshoumaru's mother, and Lady Izayoi.  I tried to get it to make as much sense as possible.  I hope you all like it.  Thanks to Princess Sin and Cresendo-noise-is-dead for proof reading this for me.


	8. Christmas Family Vacation

**Disclaimer: I make no profit from InuYasha.** **This is merely for entertainment purposes only!**

"Spoken words"

_'Thoughts'_

_**"Talking though links"** _

* * *

 

_**A Christmas Family Vacation** _

_**by NikkiS71** _

**Marshall cabin...**

InuYasha was just placing lunch on the table, when...  **"Arrhhooo"!**   Smiling as his ears swiveled around atop his head.  He was trying to judge just how far his family was when a second howl sounded.   **"Arrrrrhhhoooooo"!**   That howl made him stop all together.  It was a howl of distress.  Something has gone wrong, something has happened!

He rushing to the front porch, he throwing his head back and let out an answering howl.  Not a moment later, his sons burst through the line of trees.  Dragging behind them, the carcasses of three dead deer.  Drooping the deer at the bottom of the steps, they ran straight up to their To San.

"To San!"  They both yelled in unison!

"Whoa, whoa," he said holding his hands up.  "Calm down, what the hell happened?  Where's your Sire and your omouto?"

Chihoshi emerged from the house watching the happenings with interest.  As Shoji tried to catch his breath, Shoichi began talking to fill their dad in on why they were in a panic.

"To San, To San!  You would not believe it!  Chichi-ue was showing us how to track and kill our own deer!  He killed that huge 10 pointer there, and then he let both Sho-Kun and I get those other two.  I, of course, caught mine with relative ease, but Shoji almost let his get away!"

Shoji, who by now had gotten a hold of himself, pushed his brother out of the way.  "Shut up, Ichi! That deer was super tough!  Even Chichi-ue said  _ **HE**_  would have had a problem when he was our age!"

"Hn!  He said that to keep you from feeling any less of a failure", Shoichi replied with his nose high in the air.  "Anyway!  He was showing us the proper way to clean and dress them so we could begin them home.  Sumi-nee-Chan was chasing this little brown rabbit by a river in the wood not far from us, when..."

"To-San, there was this huge friggin' brown bear..."  Shoji exclaimed, pushing his aniki aside because he was taking to long.  "The biggest I've ever seen!  It was  _ **enormous**_!"

_"A bear?!"_  InuYasha yelled, frantic now pushed past the boys heading towards the woods.  Yelling back at them, "what the hell do you mean a bear?" He had just reached the treeline, when Sesshoumaru appeared from behind a large thicket of trees.  Quickly approaching the cabin.  InuYasha noticed his disheveled state from the porch.  His mate's once neat ponytail, hung loose and out of place.  His slacks and sweater where torn, and he was completely drenched!  Bundled up tight in his arms, wrapped in his coat was little Masumi!  The child was shivering and also soaked to the bone.  "Watashi no akachan!*"  InuYasha raced up to them, "what in all the seven levels of hell happened?"  InuYasha yelled, taking the girl from her Sire and rushing her inside. 

Sesshomaru, Chihoshi, and the twins hot on his heels.  InuYasha ran into the master bath, filling the tub with hot warm water.   InuYasha stripped her. 

"I'm sorry, my mate.  I was careless."  Sesshou started to explain, as InuYasha gently placed their youngest child into the water.  He stopped when his mate leveled him with a glare, silencing him immediately.   _ **"Not now!"**_  

Glancing over towards the door, InuYasha saw a very concerned Chihoshi standing just inside.  "Okaa-San, could you please go and grab a pair of her warmest pajamas for me?  You'll find them in the top drawer, closest to the window."  She nodded, quickly going to fetch them. "Sho", he called to his youngest son.  "Go to the kitchen, and boil some water for hot cocoa."  He turned to Shoichi.  "Ichi, light the fire in your bedroom.  Be careful!"  He called out to them as they ran to do what he asked.  "After that, both of ya, take those damn deer and hang them in the garage!"

"Hai, To San!"  They yelled in unison.

Grabbing a washcloth, he began gently running the warm water over her chilled torso.  Smiling as her teeth slowly stopped chattering.  "My goodness, Musume*, what on Earth where you doing?  Why didn't you stay close to your To-Sama?" Her large golden looked at him, and smiled. 

"I...I wanted t... to br... bring it ba... back to sh... show you.  I...I al...alm- most go- got the bu-bu-bunny, T-to-ch-Chan!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll get it next time, my sweet;" he said, pulling her out of the tub.  He wrapped her in the thick towel Sesshoumaru handed him.  Leaving his mate in the bath to clean himself up, InuYasha picked up their pup, carrying her into the bedroom she shared with her brothers.  He sat Indian style on the floor with Sumi in his lap, he started drying her off in front of the blazing fire.  His ears swiveled towards the left were a chest of drawers stood, looking up he saw his mother in-law walking up to them.  A pair of pale yellow flannel pjs draped over her arm, and a pair of thick socks in hand.  Smiling in thanks, he took them and dressed his daughter. 

A few minutes later, Ichi appeared carrying a steaming cup of hot cocoa.  Followed by his younger brother.  Tucked her into their warm bed, propping them both up on several pillows.  Ichi handed him her mug.  InuYasha held it while she took a drink.  The boys sat down on the other side of the bed, huddling close to their omouto while their Obaa-Sama sat down in the rocker before the fire.  All waiting for Sesshoumaru to join them.

Sesshoumaru walked out of the bathroom.  Showered and dry, he went to the wardrobe he began changing his clothes.  Redressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black V- neck sweater, before walking into his children's room.  Coming in, he sat down on the bed facing his mate and pup.  Somewhat calmed now, InuYasha sighed.  "Now, can someone please tell me what happened out there?"  Sesshoumaru sighed heavily, raising his eyes to meet his mate's.  He was about to explain, but was cut off by their sons. "To-San, you should have been there to see it!"  An excited Sho interjected.  "Chichi-ue was awesome!  Stupid bear tried to get Sumi, and she fell into the river.  Chichi jumped into the air and came down in his Inu form!  And...  **BAM!** "  He yelled, slapping his hand together hard. "Yes, To-San, Chichi-ue was extreme!  One swipe from his mighty paw sent that detestable bear through at least 4 trees!  I'm sure every bone in it's body had been  **pulverized**!  It was, as Sho stated, very awesome indeed!"

Seeing his little girl's eyes drooped a little, InuYasha decided it was time for everyone to go.  "Alright, we've all had enough excitement for today."  Getting up, he eased the sleepy pup down deeper under the covers.  "Everyone downstairs."

The boys looked at their omouto, then up at their To-San.  "Um, To-San.  If it's agreeable with you and Chichi-ue, we would like to stay with Sumi for a little while longer."  Ichi asked.

"Yeah, To-San.  We just... Well... Um..."  Sho tried.  Looking down at his hands.  Both boys had been so worried.  They were elated by seeing their father in action, but seeing that bear trying to attack their omouto.  They never felt so helpless, or scared in their lives.

Standing, Sesshoumaru nodded in approval.  Understanding their need to be by the young girl, "I see nothing wrong with it."  He turned to usher both his mate and mother out of the room.  He was stopped by the sweet voice of his youngest pup.

"To-San?"

Sesshoumaru turned back to the sleepy smiling girl.  Laying snugly between her elder brothers. "Hai, my hime?"

"Can we still go out and search for our Chwistmas twee togat-dor la-ter?" She yawned.

"Yes, my dearest one.  Later when you've rested a little, we will go."  He assured her. She smiled, closing her eyes for a nap.  "Watashi wa papa ga daisuki"*

"Watashi mo anata o aishi, watashi no musume"* He said reaching out he caressed her chubby cheek.  Smiling as she leaned into his hand, clutching it with both hers.  Then he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. 

Walking downstairs, he saw his mother seated before the fire in the great room.  "Sesshoumaru, dear"; she called out to him, gesturing to the chair next to her.  Gliding into the room, he sat down and waited.  "Masumi is alright now?"

Sesshoumaru's head lowered, nodded.  "Hai, Haha-ue.  Masumi is fine... Now. But..."  Sesshoumaru flinched when he felt a gentle hand caress his face. 

Cupping his chin, she raised his gaze to meet her's.  "You listen to me, Maru-kun.  You did not fail, Musuko!"  Then she stood.  Leaning down she pressed their crescent moons together, before kissing it.  "Your Chichi-ue would have been proud of you, my son.  Very proud!"  She left him alone.

Sesshoumaru sat there for a long time.  Resting his elbows on his knees, he cradled his forehead in the palms of his hands.  Berating himself silently for his carelessness.  After a while, he smelled the soothing scent of his mate filled his nose.  As he waited for the cursing and ranting to begin, he was surprised when cup of hot coffee was thrust under his nose.  Looking up, he saw his mate's concerned face.  Taking the cup from him, he sat it down on the floor pulling InuYasha into his lap.  Clutching him tightly to him, he closed his eyes and buried his nose in his neck.  Breathing in InuYasha warm heady scent. InuYasha stoked his Aniki's silver hair, kissing the top of his mate's head. 

"Sesshou", he whispered. 

"I was showing the pups how to properly dress one of the deer.  When I saw she was no longer standing with us, I turned to see where she'd gone.  I spotted her, chasing after this rabbit.  I called out to her to stay close, and not to go past the river."  He lowered his had, shuddering at the memory of the event.  "I was careless.  I didn't even realize we were upwind.  That damned bear came out of nowhere.  I heard Masumi scream!"  Squeezing his eyes shut tighter, he tightened his grip on InuYasha.  "Inu, I...I should have been quicker!"

"Shush, Saiai*.  She's alright.  You have never failed them...never."  InuYasha could smelled the salt and felt the wetness against his neck.  Tears.  Tears of regret he'd thought were put away centuries ago.  "But, I did fail, Otouto.  Once.  I failed and badly.  I left her unprotected.  I left them..."  He stopped, with a heartbreaking sob.

_'Them?  Who?'_   InuYasha frowned, not understanding what his mate was talking about.  Then it dawned on him,  _'Oh no! No, Sesshou, no!'_   Placing both hands on his mate's face, InuYasha gently forced Sesshoumaru's face to meet his.  Slowly licking way the tears, he pressed kisses over his mate eyes, cheeks, and nose before sealing their lips.  Breaking the kiss, InuYasha smiled at his mate.  "Sesshoumaru, mate.  That wasn't your fault.  It was a war.  Rin was a grown woman, she choose her path.  She choose to stay, and help that village with Kohaku.  They wanted to lead their own lives.  There was nothing you could do!"

InuYasha pulled his mate into his embrace, holding him against his heart.  They stayed that way for a long time, before Sesshoumaru finally pulled back.  Sitting back in the chair, with his mate snug against him.  They watched the flames in the fireplace dance.  InuYasha looked up, admiring the way the gold of eyes reflected with the flames.  "Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn?"

InuYasha hesitated a bit, twirling strains from Sesshoumaru's long hair around his finger, "Is that why you wanted us to wait so long to have pups?  Was it the memory of losing Rin, what held you back?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widen in shock, as he looked down into his mate's eyes.  His mouth moved, only to close again.  Turning his head back to stare into the flames.  Sighing deeply, he closed to hide the pain of truth from his mate.  InuYasha nodded, understanding for the first time.  He'd wondered often if Rin's demise had been the underlining cause as to why Sesshoumaru denied him every breeding season.  During their first 100 years together, they'd agreed to wait.  Giving them time to secure their relationship and their wealth.  Then as the years went on, it became less and less important; or so he thought.  That was when Chihoshi demanded they get in gear and give her grandpups.  She even kidnapped InuYasha, holding him within her cloud fortress.  Threatening to have her way with him, if Sesshoumaru didn't pup his mate soon!  A few more years later Shoichi and Shoji were born.  InuYasha had never seen such fear and joy in his mate, as he had when he'd met his sons for the first time.  That joy was doubled when they'd brought Masumi into the world.  It was the one of the few times Sesshoumaru allow tears to fall unashamed from his eyes.

Licking his chin, InuYasha pressed his lips to his husband's.  "Other than those moments when your all 'This Sesshoumaru this', 'This Sesshoumaru that', and 'My word is law' shit!  I have no complaints.  You've always been an excellent ruler, provider, father, and mate."

Sesshoumaru looked deeply into his lover's eyes.  Seeing the warmth and deep love shining within them, he smiled.  "However did you put up with me all these centuries, InuYasha?"

"Easy", he smiled mischievously.  "After all these years the sex is still hot and  _ **crazy**_!"  Holding each other, laughing as they stared cozily in the chair.  Unaware of the 4 sets of eye watching from the stairs.

"They're at it again, Ichi."  Sho leaned over whispering into his aniki's ear.  Completely grossed out by their parent's shameful display.

"I agree completely, otouto," Ichi nodded curling his upper lip in slight disgust.  "Honestly, they should take that into their room!"

"Hush children.  You will understand when your older."  Their Obaa-Sama whispered carefully, making sure they weren't heard.  From her seat on her grandmother's lap, Masumi looked up gently tugging on her Obaa-Chan's sleeve.  Chihoshi looked down at the curious child.  "Hai, sweetling?"  She whispered.

"Do you think I will be an Aneki soon, Obaa-Chan?"

"Maybe, my dear.  Maybe", she whispered back.  Then quietly began ushering the children into the kitchen, which is were they were heading in the first place.  "Now, come along.  Obaa will reheat that wonderful lunch your To San made."

"Should we go to make sure she doesn't burn down the kitchen...  Again."  InuYasha asked snuggling deeper into his mate's embrace.

"No, I think Shoichi and Shoji will be able to prevent any disasters Haha-ue will cause."  A mischievous smirk then graced Sesshoumaru's lips.  An primitive gleam in his eyes as he looked at his beloved mate.  "Besides, food is the furthest thing from my mind!"

Smiling, InuYasha pushed his mate back jumping up from his lap.  Rushing up the stairs, with his mate hot on his heals!

* * *

 

_**TBC...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to thank everyone for staying with me so far. I really appreciate the all the love my story has gotten! And, I want to send a special shout out to PhoniexDiamond for helping me with this chapter. Thanks love!
> 
> Watashi no akachan- Simply means 'My baby'.  
> Watashi wa papa ga daisuki- 'I love you daddy'  
> Watashi mo anata o aishi, watashi no musume- I love you too, daughter.  
> Hime- means princess.  
> Musume- means daughter.  
> Obaa- is grandma  
> Saias- Beloved


End file.
